Lovely Rarity
by CyanJames2819
Summary: New world, two kinds living side by side and a lovely looking mare, but before that, that same mare and her sister found me in an alley. Basically
1. Chapter 1

**Lovely Rarity**

**Part 1**

Well... It has been a strange way to start a new day.

Flashback!

* * *

I was just watching Television in the living room, laying on my side on the couch, flipping through channels to see if there was anything interesting on. The room was dark and the light from the TV made moved and shifted the shadows around me. It was pouring outside with loud thunder echoing into the room.

After some time of mindlessly changing the channels, I sighed and turned it off. I sat up on the couch and stretched out my arms in the air. "God, I'm getting tired!" I said to myself and slumped them back down.

When I was about to get up to head for my room. I stopped and yawned and suddenly felt like I was falling through the couch. My foot caught the edge of my couch and dangled for a moment.

I collected myself to see what was going on. I was surrounded by a swirling, electrically charged wind tunnel. As the wind picked up, my glasses was swept away from my face and down it went, "Damn it! Those were my last pair!" I yelled in frustration.

Then a sudden gust of wind blew me off the edge and and I started falling through. I yelled like a mad man, flailing my arms and legs to try and get my body stable.

I was then hit by a discharged of electricity from the swirling walls. My body became stiff from the shock I received.

All of a sudden, I got caught into the walls and started spinning around like I was in a centrifuge. "What. The. Hellll!" I yelled as I continued spinning around.

I saw the end of the tunnel. I had two things in mind when I saw it. One, relief and second, the pain I will be feeling when I land.

When I was spat out of the tunnel, I hit a brick wall with a full on impact and hit the muddy ground, sliding. I felt the rain drops hitting my body. I was so relieved it ended, but I was in immense pain all through out my body. I opened my eyes to find my glasses right in front of my face, the left eyeglass cracked.

"What just happened?" I said to the object like it was an actual living being who could understand me.

I then passed out in the rain.

* * *

Rarity and Sweetie Belle were walking back from one of Pinkie Pies random parties. Like always, she wore a dress to fit the occasion. Sweetie Belle wore her own little dress and still wore her party hat.

They both held their own umbrella as they walked through the streets of Ponyville. Sweetie was humming a little tune to herself and they were about to pass an alley, the mare stopped as she was about to take another step. She looked in the dark alley to notice a dark figure just laying their.

She first thought about a drunk stallion just passing out there, but it looked like it lost its tail.

"What's the matter sis?" her little sister asked.

"Somepony might be hurt, Sweetie." she answered and walked over to the figure. She crouched down to get a better look at passed out figure.

She then used her horn to illuminate the the area around them. She quickly stood back in shock, "This is no, stallion." she said in shock.

Sweetie Belle simply skipped over and took a good look at the new creature. She crouched down, puts one of her three fingers on its forehead and gently pushed it to get a good look at its face.

"Sweetie Belle, get away from it! It might be dangerous!" Rarity told her.

She looked up at her sister, "He's hurt." she pulled away her fingers and Rarity saw they were covered in the creature's blood.

"Sweetie Belle, wipe the creature's blood away. We don't know where its been."

"But he's hurt." she said to her and tried to shake off the blood from her fingers. "We have to help him."

Rarity sighed and slowly went around the unconscious figure. She crouched down once more and looked at the strange creature. It groaned and she jumped in surprise, making a short, high pitched scream.

Her little sister just looked at her, "Come on! We have to get him home!" she ordered her sister with a slight frown.

"Okay!" she answered and looked back at the creature. "Here, hold this, Sweetie." she handed her umbrella to her. She set her hands under his shoulder and winced when she felt her cleaning, nail polished hands came into contact with the wet, icky mud.

She pushed the creature over to get it on its back. She looked at it closely, "_He's not that different from a stallion_." she thought to herself, but shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle yelled at her sister.

Rarity froze, balancing on one hoof and looked at her little sister. Sweetie Belle got in front of her, leaned down and picked up a pair of glasses from the muddy ground. "This might be his." she said calmly and stepped aside.

Rarity silently growled at her and crouched down to grab his arm pits, "Sweetie, keep the umbrella over me." she said to her and her little sister obeyed.

She grid her teeth and started dragging him, leaving a trail in their wake.

"My goodness! This thing's heavy!" Rarity continued dragging him, her face turning red and puffed out her cheeks.

Sweetie Belle looked back, "We're only one and a half blocks from the alley." she said bluntly to her sister.

Rarity frown at her, "Try an drag this thing all the way back to the boutique!"

Sweetie Belle then looked ahead, "Aren't we already here?" she said to her.

Rarity looked back and saw the building right in front of her. She grunted and continued dragging the body to the door. She tried to reach into her purse but her hands were already full. "Sweetie, I can't reach into my purse. Be a dear and unlock the door, please?"

She nodded and reached into her sister's bag. She found a stick of minty gum, her lipstick, a small mirror, a few bits and finally her keys. She fumbled around with them, trying to fit the pieces of metal into the key hole.

Once she opened it, Rarity first wiped her hooves on the door mat and continued dragging the human in her boutique. She set him down on the floor beside her couch. "Sweetie Belle. Grab his legs. We need him on the couch.

The sisters lifted him off the floor and set him down on the couch. Rarity looked at her own hands in disgust, "Go grab the first aid kit, Sweetie. I need to get my hands cleaned." she felt a shiver going down her spin and went off to get cleaned.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a killer headache. "What in the world happened?" I said to myself and rested a hand on my forehead and to cover my eyes as well from the light. I felt that I was on the couch and a fragment of what happened last night set itself into place, "Great... did I fall asleep again?" I said to myself as I sat up.

When my mind was fully awake, I could feel a bandage wrapping around my head. I started feeling through the bandages, "What the hell?" I opened my eyes.

At first, it was all a blur, but with a couple a blinks, my eyes got wide to see that I was in some kind of shop. I saw manikins standing around with and without clothing covering them, but something about them didn't seem right.

They had ears at the top of their heads, short muzzles, three fingers and a thumb on each hand and stood on what looked like hooves.

I stood up, but a sharp pain struck one of my ribs to my lefts and collapsed to my hands and knees. "Crap... what happened to me?" I said to myself and looked around the room.

"Um... are you okay?" I spun my head to my left to see a little white... thing. I jumped in fear and started crawling away on my back.

"Crap! What are you!?" I yelled, trying my best to process what happened to me.

Then another thing came out from another room with a chef's hat on. It was a little startled at me and I did the same. "Ahh! Why do you have lady parts!?" my face distorted at the sight and pointed at her, "Why Do You Have Lady Parts!?" I demanded.

It frowned and scrunched up her muzzled at me and rested her hands on her hips, "My Word!? I Am A Lady!" she replied angrily.

I backed up even more, hit a table and something Heavy hit my head and I blacked out on the floor.

* * *

"Hmph! Lady parts... I Am A Lady!" she said angrily and walked over to her stylized Rotary telephone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Sweetie Belle asked her sister.

"Applejack... Oh, hello, Applejack. Can you help a little old friend to get something to the Ponyville Hospital?... Oh thank, darling! I'll see you soon." she hung the phone, and started taking off her hat and tossed it into her kitchen. "Okay, Sweetie. Let's get him outside." she paused and looked at her again, "Sweetie Belle. Do I look lady enough?"

* * *

When I woke up again I was strapped to a bed and surrounded by multicolored creatures, staring at me intently with their big eyes. I retracted back in surprise.

"He's awake!" the pink one yelled with a big grin.

"Yes, we saw, Pinkie." the purple one said to the other.

"What's yer name, sugarcube?" the orange one said to me.

They all looked at me, waiting for an answer from my mouth. I gulped, "M-Marcus." I answered nervously.

"Okay... Marcus... I'm Twilight Sparkle." the purple one introduced herself to me.

"Mah name's, Applejack." the orange one said right after.

"Rainbow Dash!" she pointed at herself with her thumb.

"I'm... I'm, Fluttershy." the yellow one seemed pretty shy. Fits her name pretty well.

"Hey! I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink one's nose touched mine, with bright blue eyes.

"My name is, Rarity." I remembered her. I'm pretty sure it didn't end well when we first met.

"Where did you come from?" Twilight asked.

It was a little weird speaking to these things, but they seem nice so far. "Well... my home." I answered. I admit it, it sounded a little dumb of me to say that. "Earth." I answered. That's better.

They all looked at each other and turned their gaze to Twilight. She looked thoughtful for a moment and looked at me once more, "How did you get here?" she asked again.

I looked back to my memories and the bits and pieces started to come back together. "I... I was watching TV in the middle of the night, fell through my couch and into this tunnel or... some kind of worm hole. Hit a brick wall and landed... here I guess." it was still weird speaking to these things.

End of flashback.

* * *

And now here I am, waiting for news from the "Ponies" as they call themselves. My vision was still a little blurred and wished I had my glasses back.

After a few more moments of silence, the door opened to the room, Rarity and Twilight came in. I looked at the time and as if right on cue, my stomach growled. I rested my head back on the pillow, "God, I'm hungry." I said.

The two started untying me from the bed, "I guess you'll be staying here for another day." Rarity said as she continued untying me.

When they released me, I rubbed my sour, pink wrist, "Thanks.".

A white hand then showed me a familiar pair of glasses. I looked at her, "I believe these are yours." she said to me with a sly smile.

I grabbed it, "Thanks, Rarity." I thanked her and put on my glasses. They were obviously cracked, but they were better then nothing. When I looked at the two, they were more of them then they actually were.

When a... "Nurse" I guess, came in with a tray of food, the other two said their good nights and went off to do what ever they do.

The food were strangely similar to human's, but they were just planets and sweets. It was a little obvious about the the vegi-diet, but I guess they had their own tastes of sweets as well.

The next morning, I almost freaked out because I forgot that I was in another world... or maybe someone broke into my home, drugged me and putting me in a constants state of sleep. If I was sleeping, then is this a nightmare or just another regular dream?

So I got out of bed and looked at my watch. It seemed to tick in time. So I walked over to the light switch and turned it on and off. The lights were doing their job okay.

"Okay, so I'm not dreaming, but... why exactly am I hear?" I said to myself and walked back to my bed.

I grabbed my glasses and put them on. The glasses weren't fancy and stylized like all the others who wore their own. These were just old fashioned looking glasses that fit me well, fit my looks and actually made me look more intelligent than I actually was. Not that I'm saying I'm dumb and stupid, my IQ and EQ are little better then my parents and my friends.

After some time just sitting around, walking around the room and thinking, someone finally came in to kill the now unbearable silence.

I recognized Twilight, but beside her was a short, purple, scaly... thing with spines going from the top of his, down its back and onto his tail. And another, Tall, and I mean Tall figure followed her in.

This one was at least a head taller then I was and I'm six foot four. I'm a little bit tall for my age but still. She, I knew she was a "She" because she had lady parts. She was pure white, had a horn and a pair of wings and wore gold, royal regalia. I guess she was their queen or some kind of leader. Her hair were a rainbow of colors, not like Rainbow Dash. Her hair colors were more light and gentle colors.

She then stood beside my bed, towering over me like a giant goddess. She wore a gentle, kind smile with a motherly gaze. On my side, I was intimidated by her size alone, but I also had a bit of a hard time trying to see her face because her her large... melons.

"Hello." she greeted me in a gentle, soft voice as she bent over to look at me a little closer.

"H-hi..." I greeted nervously and blushed, when I noticed her large, hanging breasts.

She inspected my face curiously. "You are a strange looking creature, aren't you?" she said to me.

I gulped and leaned back, "S-same with your k-kind, ma'am." I replied. Then I wondered if I offended her and their kind.

She just giggled in response and leaned back up, "I guess we do through your eyes." she said to me and sat down beside me. She made a large incline on the bed and it creaked in response. I feared she might break the legs or the whole bed itself. "I'm Princess Celestia. And yours?"

"Marcus." I answered a little more calmly, She was still taller then me even sitting, but it felt a lot better then when she stood.

She smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you, Marcus." she brought out her hand towards me.

She seemed trusting enough. I shook her hand, "Likewise, Princess."

"So tell me, Marcus. Where did you come from?" she asked and rested her elbows onto her knees.

"Earth." I answered, "I don't know how exactly I got here because I was taken from my home in the middle of the night. All I remember was going through a portal and t brought here." I rubbed my head, feeling out my bandages, remembering how painful it was enduring what I went through.

I thought for a moment and it clicked. I looked back at her, "What are the stars like around here?" I then turned my head to look at Twilight.

"Like constellations?" Twilight said to me.

"Yeah!" I quickly thought up one and looked back at both of them, "Do you have the Big Dipper?" I asked.

They looked surprised, "Yes." Celestia answered.

"That's it than. I'm..." it dawned on me, "I'm not in my own universe." I said in a quiet tone and looked down at my bed. "Too far from home."

"No you're not, Marcus." Celestia lifted up my chin to look at me, "We can get you back easily. We just need to know which is yours."

I narrowed my eyes and sat up strait, "How?..." I said quizzically.

"Magic of course" she then reached out her hand at the door and closed it self with a flick of her wrist.

I was awestruck at her ability. "We opened portals before, but they were at random. We can open one for you to your own Universe. We just need a little... sample from you." she said to me and looked at my head, more specifically my hair.

"M-my hair?"

"Just a couple a strands, nothing more." she smiled eagerly.

"Sure, of course." I reached up, grabbed a a couple of my own hair and yanked them out. It didn't hurt, but I left an urge to scratch that spot. She took out her clean handkerchief and spread it out on her hand. I set them down onto it and she folded it up neatly.

"Thank you, Marcus. We should get you home in no time." she handed the cloth over to Twilight and she and her little... thing went out to go deliver it I guess.

She looked back at me, "So, Marcus. We have much time to speak." she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, "What is your world like?" she asked.

"Well... we pretty much colonized our whole planet and went to the Moon with rockets." I looked around the room and it seemed a little old fashioned, "I guess your kind haven't got much further then us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean from what I seen so far, we're at least a century ahead of you." I pointed at the cock, "Your clocks uses gears and cogs to move their fingers." I looked at my own watch and took it off to show it to her, "Most of ours are now like these." My watch didn't have little fingers or ticked, but it showed the time, what day it was and even how active I was.

She took it from my hand and looked at it closely, "Very interesting. Very interesting indeed, Marcus. It's obvious your kind advanced much more then ours." she showed it back to me, "If you have the answer, pray tell, How did you get this far?" she asked with great interest.

"I'm pretty sure it's our curiosity about pretty much everything. Is it Dangerous? How far is it? Can I get to that area? Why does it do that?" I said to her.

She nodded in understanding, "I see..." she looked thoughtful for a moment, "So... where does this curiosity lead?" she asked.

"Well, anywhere from Observations, to Theories and Experimentation." I answered.

The moment I finished, her expression turned into shock, "Experiments!?"

I started to fear for my own life being taken by her. Maybe be torn apart with her magic? "D-don't worry, Princess," I tried to calm her down, "We don't go mad scientist on anything anymore. We only used Dumbies, Lab Rats and Pigs. Using other animals nowadays is Animals Cruelty and Brutality." I tried my best. Maybe I'll see my Granny in heaven. I miss seeing her.

She seemed to calm a little, but looked a little unsure about my answer, "Are you speaking the truth?" she asked with a hint of unsuretenty in her tone.

"Not in every corner of our planet, but people go to jail and are punished when they are found out." I answered, still fearing a little for my life.

"Your species are a strange one, Marcus." she sat up strait, "What else are you good at?"

"Well..." I was a little hesitant saying anymore, but she is the Princess, "We got into a lot a wars and two World Wars." she arched an eyebrow, "But they're not mindless brutes who wants to fight for no reason. When one country or more are trying to take the other or treating their citizens badly, we try to negotiate first, but if they don't agree, we try to get them back on their proper seats. And yes, we do get dead soldiers and citizens, but we do eventually get them back on track. By far, the United States Army is the most powerful and the most advanced when it comes to fire power."

"So you fight for others who are in danger or being harmed?"

"We're a herd or a pack species. Of course we fight for others, no matter what the cost." she seemed a little more relieved about my answer this time. "Princess Celestia. Not every civilizations you find will not be exactly the same as yours."

She sighed and looked down at her hands and hooves, "I guess you are right, Marcus. I should have expected what I heard from you."

I lightly padded her back, "It's okay, Princess. We're unserstanding as well." I said to comfort her a little.

So from that point, we started discussing on what our two kinds could share. For hers, its technology and knowledge. For me, it's knowledge of uniting and just think what that could do to our home world. Everyone united with no more conflict and mindless arguments between super powers. Peace on Earth. I know it wouldn't last too long, but it should work well after that.

I explained a little more why Humans have high levels of curiosity. We only want to learn more of how things work and point their guns at something new and threatful. So I explained not to come too strong or they'll fire their guns. But then I also told her not to look too weak sense they might think her world would be easy to take over. So not too strong and not too weak. It's basically a balancing act.

She then explained how we act a little like Griffins. I know what Griffins are, but here, I had no idea what they might look like sense these things call themselves Ponies and they are Far from what they look like in my world. Sure there are some similarities but still. She then explained they too are a warrior race, but they do it just for fun and take more land, to us, it's because of our strong curiosity about how things work. She's partly right on that.

When it was in the middle of the afternoon, Rarity came in. "Good afternoon, Princess." she bowed down for a moment. What she was wearing made her cleavage show... big time. I didn't mean to stare, so I quickly looked away before any of them saw me and lightly blushed.

"Good afternoon to you too, Rarity. How was your day?" she asked.

"Splendid." she looked at me, "You'll be staying with me, till you get back home, Marcus."

"Th-thanks." I replied with a smile.

Next, a Nurse came in, "You're welcome to go anytime, sir. But keep your bandage on till tonight." I nodded and stood.

The three of us went out and I took in a big breath of fresh air. It felt so good to be out. I took a good look around my surroundings and it looked peaceful. All the Ponies were chattering and the younger ones ran around playing.

A gold vehicle then parked up in front of us and the door opened by itself. "I'll see you two later." she got in the care.

"Likewise, Princess." we said in unison and blushed in response.

The Princess giggled, "Have a nice evening you two." she said happily and the vehicle went off as she waved her hand out the window.

We stayed silent for a moment, a little embarrassed. Before the silence got unbearable, she broke it, "Um... Shall we head home?" she asked, taking a peek at me.

"Sure, yeah." we started walking, still avoiding looking at each other.

As we walked, I mustered up my courage to look at her, "Rarity, uh... sorry for freaking out. I didn't expecting seeing... you and the little one."

"Sweetie Belle." she said.

"Sister?"

She nodded, "She's staying with me for a couple more days till she gets back with our parents." she grabbed both her arms across her stomach, "Most time, I never have enough time to be with her when she wants to play or hang out as kids say these days."

"Why?"

"I'm a fashionista. I design and make fashionable clothing for others. It's my passion to make clothing." as we walked, she partly slide her tight jeans down, part of her thong showing and... a tattoo? "It's what my cutie mark is. I work with clothing and gems." she slid them back up as we walked.

I lightly blushed when I noticed I was still looking at her swaying hips. Thankfully she hadn't noticed me, "I just hope she's having fun with her friends."

In the morning, I woke with pulsating pain in my head. I groaned and covered my forehead with my cool hands to get some relief. "God, what happened?" I said to myself and slowly sat up. I looked around and confusion started to set in. After a moment, I remembered I was in another world. I slept on the couch again but it felt more like a bed then a stiff cushion for your butt.

I still had my bandage wrapped around my head but I didn't mind it. I grabbed my glasses, put them on and got up to stretch my body. "I have to thank Rarity for letting me stay with her and Sweetie Belle." I said to myself.

I looked around and spotted the kitchen. I smiled, "Might as well thank them a good breakfast." I said to myself and started walking towards the room.

* * *

"Sis!" Sweetie Belle jumped onto her sister's bed, wearing powder pink pajamas.

Rarity swung up, looking around frantically, "Wha!? Who's!?" she wore a blindfold and a nightgown.

Sweetie Belle peeled off her sister's blinds with a big smile, "Marcus, made breakfast for us!" she said excitedly and clapped her hands and squeeled. "I snuck down when I woke smelling something Very good in the kitchen and when I got down, I peeked and saw the table filled with Pancakes, Cereal, Milk and Pancakes!" She got off the bed and started pulling her sister's wrist to show her.

Rarity got up and slips on her slippers to follow her little sister pulling her. As they went down the stairs and peeked in the kitchen, they saw a Heaven of food spread out on table for them. Marcus was wearing the chef hat and washed his hands in the sink.

* * *

After I dried my hands and took off the hat, which I liked wearing for some reason. I heard a creek behind me and looked to see Rarity and Sweetie Belle looking in with wide eyes. "Good morning, you two." I greeted them both and gestured to the table, "Hungry?"

Sweetie smiled with glee and rushed in to take a seat. Rarity walked in, in awe, "Did you make this?" she asked, still looking at the table of food.

"Of course. I'm not going to sit around taking advantage of you and your sister." she looked at me, "While I'm still here, I'll do my best to help you and your sister with whatever."

"You know, darling, you didn't have to do this for us."

"You're very right on that, Rarity. But I wanted to. I'm thanking you for letting me stay with you and your sister." I gestured her to the table where her sister ate happily, "Come on, let's eat."

She blushed and nodded in agreement. I walked up to the table and pulled a chair for her. She looked taken aback by my manners, walked over and took her seat, "Thank you, Marcus." She got herself comfortable on her seat and I sat across from her. "This looks delicious." she said.

Sweetie Belle, swallowed, bits and pieces of pancake and syrup sticking around her mouth, "It's a party in my mouth!" she continued stuffing down the food in her mouth. I chuckled and started eating politely. This breakfast was nothing special. I make this kind of breakfast before when I lived with my parents back on Earth.

After breakfast, Sweetie Belle was lying on the couch, her stomach somewhat bulging out from her pajamas, showing her little belly button. Rarity and I were washing the dishes, I cleaned them while she wiped them with a towel.

"How did you learn to make breakfast that that, Marcus?" she asked as she set down a plate in the cupboard.

"My mother taught me how to cook and bake when I was little. So when I wake early, I can make my own but end up making breakfast for everyone. So I and my mother became the mane cooks in our home. You also need some cooking skills when you live on your own in a city." I answered and I gave her a new plate.

"The city?"

"Yeah. I was learning in University and far from home to take the taxi their." I gave her the last plate.

"What were you learning?"

"Arts and Crafts."

"Wow. Interested in Arts? What do you do best at?" she placed the last plate back in as I dried my hands.

"Hard to say. But for relaxing I like to play around with clay and mold them to different things." I set the towel down on the counter, "How about you? I know you like fashion designing, but what else do you do to relax or have fun?"

"Well... I visit my friends, go to the Spa and play with Sweetie Belle whenever I have time."

"Keep that up, Rarity. Family's very important." I patted her shoulder with a smile. My smile then disappeared when a memory of the past came back to my mind, "I need some fresh air." I said to her and walked past her.

* * *

Rarity watched him go out the kitchen. She knew something was up but before she could call for him, he got out the back door and saw him resting his back on the door.

Sweetie Belle walked in and saw Marcus out and got out of the doorway, "What's wrong with him?" she asked her sister, a little concerned about their new friend.

Rarity sighed, "He needs some alone time, Sweetie Belle." she looked at her little sister, "You should go dressed up, dear. Don't you have some crusading today?"

"Oh no!" she yelled and ran up the stairs.

Rarity looked back at the door and saw the human's shoulder and part of his head. She wanted to know what was wrong with him, but it seemed like he needed some time to himself.

She got to her room to get herself dressed as well. Sweetie Belle ran to her doorway wearing her Cutie Mark Crusader cape, "See you later, sis!"

Rarity popped her head through her shirt, "Be careful, Sweetie Belle, and have a nice day with your friends." she answered as she started pulling up her tight jeans.

She then looked at herself at a mirror, trying to see if there were any imperfections in her style. She then heard the bell chime for her attention. She levitated her glasses over to her and put them in her pocket. She quickly went down the stairs and saw Marcus going in the room as well. The bell rang once more, "Coming!" she yelled.

She got to the door, fixed her composer and opened it, 'Welcome to Carousal Boutique where-"

"Rarity! Darling! How's my big girl doing!?" the female visitor hugged her tightly.

"M-mother?" Rarity said, surprised at her mother's early arrival.

"Of course, darling." she rested her hands on her cheeks and examined her appearance, "Have you been eating well?"

"Of course, mother." she answered as her mother scrunched up her face.

Her mother then noticed the human behind her, just standing there looking at them. "Hello there." she said and released her daughter's cheeks. "What's your name?" she asked, examining the new creature.

"Marcus, ma'am." he answered politely.

Rarity rubbed her cheek, "What are you exactly?" she stepped closer.

"I'm a human from another universe. Don't worry, I'm not here to take over your world. Let's just say I'm... an Ambassador." he said to her.

Rarity noticed he was having some difficulty trying to stay cool. "An Ambassador? Have you talk to our Princess?" he nodded. She arched an eyebrow, "Have you two talked about getting our kinds together?" he nodded once more.

She looked at her daughter and Marcus for a few moments, "Are... are you two?" she pointed at them both.

Their faces turned red, "No no no no no no no no! He's just staying with me till he gets back home, mother." Rarity denied.

"Oh" she seemed a little a disappointed at the answer, "Oh well." she turned to her daughter and squeezed her cheek adoringly, "You're still young to find your special somepony." she teased with a smirk.

"Um... m-maybe I should go walk around town. To get used to living around you know." he rubbed the back of his neck with a slight blush.

"Of course, of course, Marcus. Go right ahead." Rarity answered, her color still very visible. The two stepped aside so he could go out. He nodded at the two and went out, closing the door behind him.

"So..." her mother stepped closer to her daughter, "have you been thinking about it?" she asked her daughter hopefully.

"Mother, can you please-"

"I'm just saying. He is an important... thing."

"Man."

"Yes. Man. He is a very important man. Almost like a very important Prince perhaps?"

Rarity's face turned red at her mother's teasing, "Mother! Can you please... stop." the older mare giggled in response.

"I'm just saying dear. One day you have to settle down and... maybe... have little children of your own. It's not like Marcus is married. And he seems very polite with mares like you." she adjusted her daughter's shirt.

"_Tell me something I don't know_." Rarity thought to herself and caught herself by doing so. She really did need to settle down. She sighed, "I guess you're right, mother. But... please don't pressure me on this, will you?" she grabbed her left elbow. "I'm still trying to get over with what happened at the Gala."

"Of course, dear."

"By the way, mother. Where's, father?" she asked, a little curios about her father's whereabouts.

"He's back home, darling. Don't worry about him. I'm just staying here in Ponyville for a couple days and I'll go back with Sweetie Belle." she answered. "But enough about him. Tell me about Marcus."

* * *

"That was pretty personal..." I thought to myself as I walked through the town. Kids were playing and laughing. The adults worked and talked and some were whispering and looking at me strangely. I didn't mind them very much, I would do the same if I first saw them in my world.

I was blind on where I was going, but I had a good sense of direction so I knew how to get back to Rarity's Boutique if needed.

After some time just wondering around, taking the scenery of the town, I came across a large tree with windows, doors and what not. "That's one awesome Tree house." I said with my hands on my hips, admiring the work of art.

"It's a Library actually." I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Twilight standing beside me with a bag on hand. "How's your morning so far, Marcus?" she asked.

"Not bad I guess." I thought back when Rarity's mother came in and managed to turn us to a pair of red apples. I looked at her, "How about yours? Went shopping?" I slid my hands in my pocket.

"Yeah. I bought quills, some ink and a cupcake for myself." she looked at me, leaned in to my face and squinted her eyes at me. I didn't quite like the feeling that she was invading my space. "Your glasses. They're cracked." and stood back.

I took them off and looked at them, "Yeah, but they're not so bad." I put them back on and looked at her.

"Follow me, Marcus. Come inside." she waved her hand at me and got to the door of the library. I followed her in and saw how beautiful the tree was decorated inside. The walls were smooth and flat, the book shelves were beautifully carved and a carving of a horse head sat in the middle of a table. This Library deserves a place in the Museum of Arts. Wait... humans will be here no more then a week or so, so maybe that'll happen.

Twilight set the bag down on the floor and walked over to the books, searching. She grabbed one out and quickly flipped through the pages. I walked over as she finished looking through the pages and her eyes darted from one side to another. "What are you reading?" I asked.

She closed the book with one hand and smiled at me, "Give me your glasses." she seemingly levitated the book back to its place. I was still new to this "Magic" so I ended up looking at the book while taking off my glasses and giving it to her. "Thank you." she said in a sing-song voice.

I looked at her as she closed her eyes and started levitating my glasses. I watched in awe as the cracked glass started healing itself back to normal. When it was fully restored, it rested down back to her hands and she opened her eyes. She showed me my glasses, "There. Fixed." she smiled.

I took them from her and closely examined the pair. "Are their limits to what your kind can do?" I asked as I put on the pair.

"Well, with the the technology we have right now, there are. But if it advances, there should no limits what so ever." she answered and walked back to her bag.

Everything was clear now that she fixed my glasses. I looked back at her, "Hey, Twilight. Do you have a map of Ponyville?" I asked.

"Sorry. But there are plenty in the Town Hall." she answered as she took out the contents.

I walked to the door but stopped and looked at her, "Hey, Twilight."

"Yeah?" she put the quills and ink jars to her desk.

"What are these Cutie Marks supposed to be?" I asked.

"It's a symbol that appears on every-pony's hip once they find out what their special talents are." she pulled down her dark blue jeans to show me hers, and apparently part of her panties. "My talent is Magic. Applejack is farming apples. Rainbow Dash is being the fastest flyer. Fluttershy take care of animals. Pinkie Pie take care of great parties and Rarity-"

"Fashion design." I finished the sentence for her.

"Exactly." she pulled up her pants and walked over to me, "How about you? Does your kind get Cutie Marks?" she asked.

"We don't. Our skins are pretty much blank all our lives unless we get a tattoo." I answered while rubbing my neck.

"Fasinating. Your kind isn't restricted to one thing. They can do what ever they want." she crossed her arms across her chest. "We could learn a lot about each other."

"I'll try my best to keep the Princess alive and safe."

She chuckled, "You better." she made a menacing look at me, "She's my teacher and mentor." I was taller then her but her expression made me feel a little helpless. She then laughed and walked back to her desk. "Don't worry, Marcus. If she can take care of the Griffins by her own and raise the sun each and everyday, she should do well in your world." she sat down and looked back at me, "Have a nice morning, Marcus." she said with a smile, then turned her back to me and started doing her work.

"Yeah. You too Twilight." I answered and got out, feeling a little embarrassed. No matter where you are in the universe, and this is the same to all men, women are always scary no matter what.

After wondering around for a couple of hours and speaking to a few ponies, I got back to Rarity's Boutique to see if she was doing alright.

I walked in the front and almost crashed into Rarity's mother. We jumped in surprise at the same time. "Sorry, ma'am." I apologized as we recovered.

"It's okay, dear." she walked around me and waved back at her daughter, "I'll see you later darling!" she got out and closed the door.

I looked at Rarity, "What's up?" I asked and walked over to her. I noticed her lightly blushing.

"Not much." she looked at the time and back to me. "Um... care for lunch in Sugar Cube Corner?" she asked and her color slowly increased.

"Sure. Your call." I answered and walked over to the door, opening it for her. She smiled at me and walked out and I followed right after.

The lunch with her went well. We laughed and enjoyed each others company. We talked like we new each other for years. As we talked, I felt eyes staring at me like I was being stalked. I looked around to see everyone else eating a speaking to each other.

"What's the matter?" Rarity asked.

"It... It's nothing." I turned back to face her and that's when I almost fell out of my chair.

The pink mare, who was hiding behind Rarity, then took out a sky blue cannon and shout out confetti and streamers, causing Rarity to jump in her seat.

"Welcome Party!" Pinkie yelled and an anonymous rope fell down by her head and she pulled it down with a big grin. The whole shop was then decorated with seconds of pulling the rope. She then got behind me in a flash and put a party hat on me. She quickly got over to a wall, flipped a small secret button and a Cake fell on the table me and Rarity used. I looked up the tall cake and saw a baby Alligator at the top, wearing a party hat as well.

I saw Rarity walking around the cake, "Wha... what just happened?" I asked, trying to process what was happening around me.

"You're in Pinkie Pie's Welcome Party of course." she wiped her finger onto the cake and licked it off. "Mmm, delicious." she said.

The party was okay, it went well I guess, though I'm not much of a party going. Rarity's friends came by and I met Twilight's little reptilian follower. He said he was a baby dragon and Twilight's number one assistant. He was proud of it too. And then soon I figured out he used to have a crush on Rarity. It seemed a little weird sense he was quite young but he figured that out pretty well. It was good to talk to another male for once and he seemed to enjoy talking to me as well.

I talked to Rarity's friends a little more and it was a little hard how they all met and became best of friends. Fluttershy seemed little shy about meeting me, but I guess it was her nature. She had a little pet bunny called Angel... he was Far from being a little Angel, but he seemed to like his owner.

When the party ended, the sky outside was turning orange. It was beautiful to say the least and we met Sweetie Belle when we were heading back to the Boutique. She seemed a little tired but still very well awake. She had her little cape on and it made her look a little adorable and cute.

When we got back, Rarity told here sister if she finished her home work.

"Oh no! My home work! I have to finish it by tomorrow morning!" she yelled to herself and ran up stairs with her cape waving in the air like a little super hero.

Rarity sighed and looked at the time. "Great, I have to make dinner but I also have to help her finish up."

"I'll take care of her, Rarity. You go ahead and make dinner. I'll make sure she finishes before she goes to sleep." I said to her and started walking towards the steps.

"Thank you, darling." she thanked me and I continued walking up.

I looked in Sweetie Belle's room and saw the little girl sighing and growling at her work. I knocked on the door and she looked back, "Yeah?"

"Want any help?"

"Yes! Yes!" she answered and waved over to me, looking at her paper work.

I walked over and looked down at the four pages, "I need a little help with math and filling out these questions." she said to me as I got down and stood on my knees.

I grabbed the pages to look at them, I quickly read through them and smiled, "We should get this done before Rarity finishes cooking." I put them back on her desk to let her see, "I'll show you a few tricks so you can remember and learn faster." I told her as we continued.

After an hour and a half, Sweetie's Belle's tongue was sticking out in great concentration. She looked adorable doing her work like that and with a final period, she threw out her arms, "Yes! I finished!" she yelled happily.

I stood up and rubbed her head, "Great job, Sweetie Belle." I congratulated her.

"With your help I did." she got off her chair and hugged me. "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime, Sweetie Belle." I replied and patted her back.

"Dinner!" we heard Rarity.

We separated, "Coming!" she yelled as we got out of her room to go eat.

The next morning, I woke up with a big scar as I saw big, light green eyes starring at me. I jumped and saw it was Sweetie Belle with a big smile on her face. "Good morning." she said in a sing-song voice.

I caught my breath, my hand pressed on my chest and tried my best to smile back, "Gu... Good morning, Sweetie Belle," I answered and and tried to slow down my breathing.

"Well thanks for the help last night, Marcus." she hugged me and then ran to the door. "See you later!" she waved happily and got out.

I slowly got up and looked around the room. I walked in the kitchen and saw that Sweetie Belle left her finished breakfast on the table. I cleaned it up and then my bladder told me I had to go. It didn't feel like I had to go right there and then but when you have to go, you have to go empty the tank.

I slowly went up the stairs quietly and stood on the second floor. I saw four doors, two on each side of the hallway. All of a sudden, I heard Rarity speaking to herself a little angrily. Then a door opened and saw her... nude.

Her breasts were nearly perfect in shape, smooth and wet with little pink nipples sticking out. Her slender and perfectly curved body was dripping wet and her mane and tail as well. She looked like a white, beautiful sex goddess who... who just noticed me.

"Marcus!" she yelled and tried her best to cover her nude body.

I quickly covered my eyes and turned away from her, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in there! I thought you were still asleep. I'm sorry." I apologized as best as I can to her.

I heard her quickly going back in the bathroom but didn't close the door. After a moment, she spoke up, "Marcus... c-can you grab a towel for me?" she asked.

"Where are they?" I asked, turning my head to point my ear at her but made sure I was still covering my eyes.

"In my closet in my room."

I started stepping to my right, trying to get to her room. I got to her door and opened it. I got in and quickly looked around her room. I opened her closet and saw the towels. I grabbed one and went back to the door, covering my eyes. "Tell me where to step, rarity. I can't seeing a thing." I told her while holding onto the towel under my arms.

"Okay, um... step forward... now to your left three times... yes, yes almost, got it." then the sound of slipping hooves entered my ears and into my brain, signaling she was probably falling back. So I uncovered my eyes to help her but the opposite happened. She was falling towards me. I fell back as she landed on me. I groaned but I only managed to breath in through my nose for some reason. I opened my eyes to see that I locked lips with her, her nude, wet body on top of me.

She moaned and opened her own eyes to see me, realizing what just happened as well. It felt like the world stopped for a good long moment before she separated our lips, "I-I'm so sorry, Marcus." using her arms, she lifted herself off me, accidentally revealing her breasts to me. Our faces turned red, she quickly grabbed the towel, ran to her room and closed the door.

I just laid back, thinking about what just happened. After a moment, I realized I had to go. I got to my feet and got in the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I finished emptying my bladder and walked over to the mirror. I wiped away the fogged mirror and looked at myself. I then realized I still had my bandage wrapped around my head. Slowly, I started unwrapping it and thought about what just happened. "It... wasn't that bad really." I smiled and blushed in response, as I took off the bandage from my head. It left the hair above my forehead standing up and it looked like I went through the fastest and the best ride I ever had, and it kinda was true.

* * *

Rarity had her back to her door, covering her breasts with the towel. She thought and thought about what just happened to her and Marcus. It was embarrassing to say the least, but it was also her first kiss. She kissed cheeks before, but not locking lips with another. She had mixed feelings of embarrassment, and excitement. Embarrassed because it was a total accident and her first time kissing. Excitement because she just kissed a handsome man she always wanted. Then it dawned on her, what if he goes back home and not come back forever? This made her smile fade but she was glade her first kiss was some one polite and kind to her. It was a total accident, but an accident she'll never forget.

She looked back at her door and lightly bit her lips, "M-maybe I try and convince him to stay." she said silently to herself and smiled at the thought. That's it, convince Marcus to stay with her. Her smile widened and uncovered her chest to let her girls breath. She started padding her coat with the towel while thinking what she could do to convince him to stay in Ponyville. Better thinking it than done.

**Author's Note: This is a little project I been thinking about doing and thought to get a little help from Lightingace**

**This won't be a long story, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Big thanks to Lightingace for the ideas, suggestions and proof reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovely Rarity**

**Part 2**

After the morning incident a with nude, wet Rarity, it's been a little awkward for us both when we meet up around the building. So here's the thing though, she really haven't said anything about the little bathroom accident and I also caught her glancing over at me and quickly looking away. If only I knew how women worked.

I was in the living room, sitting on the couch while Rarity was still in her room, doing something I guess because I keep hearing her hoof steps walking around on the ceiling.

I was still very nervous to talk to her about the bathroom accident. I sighed and stood up, "I need some fresh air." I rubbed my bear forehead, which felt better with the bandage off. "I should tell her first." I thought to myself and started heading up the stairs.

When I got to her door, I heard her walking around the room in a little rush. I collected my courage and took a deep breath before I knock the door, "Rarity?"

The walking stopped suddenly, and it was silence for a good few moments. "Y-yes?" she stammered.

"I'm heading out for fresh air for a while... do you mind?" I rubbed the back of my neck like it was aching.

"No... no of course not, Marcus... s-see you at lunch?" her voice seemed a little nervous in tone.

"Yeah... of course." I answered and left her door to head out.

I was a little relieved I had time to my own, but... I hesitated a little to open the door for a moment before I got out. Everything in my mind told me to stay with her, to give her some company, but I had to think of what to do next when I meet up with her again.

As I walked through the street, I felt a pair of eyes looking at me and looked around me to see who the culprit was. All ponies seemed to mind their own business but when I turned back, I saw a glimpse of Rarity's hair heading away from her room window. I guess she was thinking the same thing.

I felt a little empty leaving her. She seemed to fill that hole pretty well the few days I known her, her little sister as well. They both were great friends to start with and they were generous enough to let me stay with them.

I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I wouldn't get lost around here. Though I almost got lost in a city after a week I lived there. I managed to find my way around and a little help from a few people, I got back to my apartment. It was in the middle of the night as well when I got back. My mind was tired as well as my bones and I instantly went into sleep the moment my face hit my pillow.

Before I knew it, I was out of town and found myself in another path. "Howdy, Sugarcube!" I jumped at the sudden noise and looked back to see Applejack carrying a barrel on her shoulder with one arm. "How are yah?" she got to my side with a friendly smile.

"Not bad, Applejack. Just taking a little fresh air."

"Well yah came te the righ' place, Marky. Sweet Apple Acres have the freshes' air aroun'." she took in a deep breath and sighed. "Nothin' like home." She looked at me, "Care to visit?"

I really had nothing else to do so I nodded and started following her. "So what's on yer mind, Marky? Ya look a lil' on edge." she asked.

"I'm fine, Applejack. Just thinking about something." I answered as I watched the dirt road.

"Rarity given yah a hard time?"

"Not at all. She's great. I've been driven rougher and she's not even scratching the surface on that." I looked to the side to see the endless apple trees with fresh, red apples hanging, ready to be picked off.

"Me and Macintosh are havin' a lil' break in the barn with some Apple Cider. Care te join?" she asked.

Well, it's been a while sense I had a relaxing break and a drink, "Sure. Why not." I answered as she wrapped her free arm around my shoulder.

"Yah and Big Mac should be great pals, then." she padded my shoulder. Damn she was strong.

The barn looked pretty regular, big and red with barn animals. I wondered why they needed pigs, cows and chickens. It's not like they eat them... right?

"Good mornin', Granny Smith!" Applejack waved at the elderly, yellow mare. She lightly waved in response as she sat in her rocking chair.

We got into the barn and she set the barrel down and wiped her head, "Grab yerself a mug, Marky." she got back out and yelled, "Big Mac! Break!"

I looked around the barn and found three mugs on a hay stack. I walked over and grabbed one. I looked back and saw Applejack picking up the barrel with both arms and walked over to me to set it on the hay stack. She pop out the cork with her bare hand and jammed in a muzzle. She leaned it down to its side, grabbed her own mug and started filling it up.

She stepped back and gestured to the barrel, "Don't be a stranger." she said with a smile.

I walked over and poured myself a good amount. I stepped aside and took a sip. When I saw a shadow coming from the door, I looked and almost spat out the apple cider.

Applejack's brother looked like he was on steroids; his body was ripped like he goes to the gym every minute of his life. He was a little taller than me and had a one piece of wheat grass at the tip of his mouth.

"Big Mac. This here's, Marcus." Applejack introduced us.

He turned to me with his mug on one hand and reach with the other. We shook with a firm grip, "Good to meet you, Big Mac." I greeted.

"Eeyup." he answered in his low voice and took a sip of his drink.

"Applejack!" we heard the elderly woman.

Applejack chugged down her drink and set it down back in its spot, "Comin'!" she yelled and ran out of the barn.

I looked at her brother and he sat down to a nearby hay stack and rested his elbows onto his knees. I walked over to him and sat beside him, "So... you and Applejack pick apples?"

"Eeyup."

"Just the both of you?"

"Eeyup."

I looked at my mug and looked in the gold colored, sweet cider. I took a drink and he followed right after.

"Can I talk to you about somethin'?"

"Shoot."

"Well... early in the morning, I and Rarity got into a little... accident and I can't really seem to face her." we both took a drink at the same time. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Jus' talk te her." he answered simply.

"Well, yeah. Easier said than done."

"Eeyup."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Eeyup."

We both drank once more and saw Applejack coming back in and adjusted her Stetson hat, "Hey, Marky. Yah wanna help with some apple picken? We'll pay yah."

"Sure thing, Applejack." I answered and I and Big Mac drank the rest of the cider.

We all walked to the forest of apples and Applejack gave me a bucket, "Ah, don't know how yer kind pick apples, but do yer work and you get the pay." she said to me and I nodded.

I walked up to a nearby apple tree and looked up to see the apples just waiting to be picked. I set the bucket down on the ground and slipped off my shirt to tie it around my waist like a belt. I took a few steps back, and got myself ready, "What are yah doin'?" Applejack asked.

"What do you think?" I took a few quick steps, jump up and jumped off the bark of the tree and grabbed one of the branches of the tree. I got myself up and sat on the branch. I stood up and started picking the apples and dropping them down onto bucket billow.

"Yah a monkey or somethin'?" Applejack asked.

"Something like that!" I grabbed the branch above me and reached out for the other apples, "We're close relatives. But I have a hard time believing we stood because of the tall grass. Bad idea to be seen by predators a few thousand years ago." I jumped down and dropped the last apple down into the bucket. "How many more need some filling?"

"For yer, part. Just three." she answered and Big Mac gave me one more bucket.

As I picked apples from the trees, I watched the siblings kick the trees and the apples fell all at once. It was interesting how they picked apples that way.

After we finished, we brought back the apples back to the barn. "Yah did good, Marky." she took out a little sack from her back pocket and tossed it over to me, "Ah say thanks te Rarity for yer help, Marky. Now have a nice day." she nodded to me and started walking back to the barn house. Her hips swayed side to side, her well toned legs and cheeks distracting me for a good moment till Big Mac cleared his throat.

"Oh! Uh... s-sorry." I put the sack in my pocket and started helping him put the buckets on another, bigger cart.

"What, ya gonna say to Rarity?" he asked and carried two buckets to the cart.

"I'm still thinking about that."

"What's makin' yah feel so uncomfortable?" he asked as he set the last two down.

"Um..." I sat down on the edge of the cart, "I... I saw Rarity's bear body." I answered with a light blush.

"Hm... Ah had the same problem not too long ago." he said and crossed his arms.

I looked at him, a little surprised, "Who exactly?"

He stayed quiet for a moment and turned his head, looking at something. I looked and saw Applejack speaking to the elderly mare. My eyes got wide and looked back at him, "You're sister?"

He nodded, "Mah advice, either get used to seeing her with barely any cloths or get used to seeing mares without cloths."

"Without... what?"

"Don't yer kind have naughty female images?"

"Wha... you have those things here too?"

"Eeyup."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Well... thanks, I guess. Great talking with you." I started heading back.

I started walking back to Ponyville to think a little more on what I should say to Rarity when I see her again. I shook my head once more, "Naughty mares… I wonder how they are around here?"

* * *

Rarity sat on her chair, drawing designs for future dresses. By far, she had countless crumpled paper around the floor of her room. Her mane and tail were a mess, "Why can't I concentrate!?" She took off her glasses and covered her face. But once she covered her eyes, images of her kissing Marcus haunted her mind. She opened her eyes and stood up. She flopped down to her bed and sighed, "Why did he have be my first?" she grabbed her pillow and rested her head onto it. "Why am I complaining?" she smiled at the thought.

She closed her eyes and hugged the pillow, imagining it being her special man. Oh she wished it was. Before she knew it, she was kissing the object like it was actual him.

She stopped and groaned, "I need some help." she said to herself and got off her bed

Rarity sat on Fluttershy's couch in her little cottage home. Fluttershy came out of her kitchen, carrying a tray of teacups and a kettle. She set them down on her little coffee table and sat beside her long time friend, "So what brings you here, Rarity?" she asked in her sweet, gentle voice.

"Um... I..." looked around the room and picked her tea cup to drink. She accidentally drank the whole thing and sighed. "I... accidentally kissed and... exposed myself to Marcus." she blushed at the memory.

"Oh... o-oh my." Fluttershy's cheeks turned pink at the thought.

"I can't stop myself thinking about it, Fluttershy. And... I think I'm," she gulped, "in love with him."

Fluttershy poured her another tea, "What should I do?" she asked her timid and blushing friend. "Am I going to make the same mistake like what happened with Blue Blood?"

"Um..." Fluttershy started thinking at the matter. She knew nothing about having a relationship with another but she'll try, "Um... so... what did you feel about Blue Blood when you first saw him."

Rarity shuttered at the thought of the so-called Prince, "I thought we would be together forever and live happily ever after." she frowned, "I thought he would be a Gentlecolt when I first saw him, but what happened? The Opposite!" she yelled and her face was visibly turning red in anger and her eyes started to get bloodshot.

Fluttershy jumped a little at her friend's outburst, "W-what about, Marcus? How was he?" she quickly changed the subject so Rarity would hopefully cool down.

Rarity's breathing started to slow and thought about her human companion, "He... he's been a sweet heart sense he came to live with me and Sweetie Belle." she took a deep breath and made a sly smile, "He makes sure we were okay and happy. I asked him why he acted that way and he said it was because he was being thankful." she sighed and looked past her friend dreamily, "But I like to think otherwise. He's such a Gentle... a Gentleman." she smiled at the thought of them kissing passionately. She shook her head and looked at her friend with a worried look, "Am I so selfish to say he should stay with me and not let him go back home?"

"Well... a little. But, maybe if he's willing to stay with you, I guess it's okay. Have you asked him about it?"

Rarity looked down at her cup, "Not really."

"If you like him to stay, you should ask him. Maybe he'll say yes, but if he doesn't, you can at least respect his decision. He might have to do something really important back home. Or maybe he misses his friends and family." she said.

Rarity's expression saddened at the thought, "I guess... but I still have time to ask him to stay." she set the cup back down and hugged her friend, "Thank you so much, darling." she whispered to her as Fluttershy returned the embrace.

"Anytime, Rarity." she replied as they separated.

Rarity looked at the time, "I should be heading back now. Thank you for your time again, Fluttershy." she stood up and headed for the door.

"See you later, Rarity. Have a nice day." Fluttershy said before she got out.

As her friend got out, the timid mare noticed something… wet under her. She looked and her face turned red, "O-oh my."

Angel hopped up on the couch, crossed his little arms and tapped his foot repeatedly in disappointment. She looked at him, "I'm so sorry, Angel. She startled me. I'll clean it up right away" She got off the couch and ran off to her kitchen. Angel looked at his now wet, favourite spot and face palmed himself.

* * *

As I was walking back to the boutique with a clear mind, I felt something tackling me from behind. I gained my balance before I fell over and tried looking around to see who it was. It wrapped its arms around my waist and giggled, "Hi, Mark!" it greeted me happily.

"Sweetie Belle?" I looked under my arms and saw her bright, smiling face and chuckled at me.

"Who else?" she released me and got to my side with her hands behind her back, "Where's Rarity?" she looked around the area to expect her sister standing around somewhere.

"Probably back in her Boutique." I answered and started walking again with her following by my side.

Her ears perked up in surprise, "You left her alone?"

"I... I needed some fresh air. We both did." I answered a little nervously, but she didn't seem to notice.

"You're right on the fresh air part." she said simply and pointed, "She's coming this way."

I looked at where she pointed and saw the mare walking towards her Boutique with her gaze pointed towards the ground. I couldn't help but to stare at her swaying hips going side to side with her perfect looking figure. God, that nude body of hers is burned into my mind and it's not helping At All. Right now, all I see is her nude body walking sensually towards me.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle yelled and waved at her sister.

Rarity looked up when she heard her sister calling for her and looked a little surprised when she saw us both. We blushed when we made eye contact and Sweetie Belle ran over to her.

I walked over as her little sister briefly hugged her. I rubbed my neck, "How was your morning?" I asked with a chuckled. Her cheeks were still blushing and I could still feel my own.

"Fine... just fine." she answered timidly and turned her face down, but I could still feel her eyes looking back at me.

Sweetie Belle looked at us both with a confused look, "You two are weird." she said to us both. She grabbed our wrists and started dragging us towards Rarity's Boutique, "Come on! I'm getting hungry!" she continued pulling us with all her might as her face started to turn pink with puffed out cheeks.

As we got in, I started making the lunch while they both killed time with some chatting and laughs in the shop. It was good to hear them laugh and talk to one another. It pretty much almost made me forget what happened in the early morning with Rarity. I hope she was feeling the same.

"Hey, Marky!" I jumped a little when I heard Sweetie Belle's voice come out of nowhere. I re-adjusted the pan and fixed my chef hat. I looked at her, "Yes?"

"Do you want to come to the park with us after lunch?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure thing." I answered and continued cooking.

"Yes!" she sprung out her arms in the air and made a short hop.

The meal was okay I guess. I and Rarity were still a little nervous about each other but we're doing a little better. When I mean doing a little better, I'm mean more eye contact and smiles.

After we ate, we started heading out for the Ponyville Park. I didn't even realize there was even a part. I mean this little town is surrounded by lush forests, mountains and this forest called the Everfree. And why exactly is the park in the center of the town? Yeah, I know, it's safer for kids to play around and have picnics but they should make another park nearby to show how beautiful this little town is and get more tourism around here.

Other then what I said, the park isn't that bad. It's well taken care of, clean and somewhat peaceful.

"Oh! Oh! Let's play Hid and Seek!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly to us.

"Sure. I'll count first." I said and looked around for a tree.

* * *

Marcus then started counting in front of a tree, covering his eyes with his hands.

Sweetie Belle grabbed her wrist and started pulling her, "This way!" she whispered and both sisters started running for the patches of bushes nearby. The moment they hid themselves in the bushes, Marcus stopped counting out loud.

The sisters peeked through a small gap in the bushes and spied at their hunter. After giggling at their hunter a couple of times, they fell silent when he was close to them. They both covered their mouths to keep quiet as his legs were just a few inches from the bush they were hiding in.

Rarity looked at her little sister and saw she was trying her hardest to keep her mouth shut. When a snicker came out of her mouth, Marcus's legs froze and turned towards them slowly.

Rarity lightly tapped her sister's shoulder and made a few gestures to her and she nodded in response. When Marcus was about to kneel down, the sisters launched out of hiding, throwing out their arms in the air and roared loudly at him.

As they did, Marcus fell back in surprise and held onto his chest like he was in pain. The sisters laughed for a moment, but when they realized something was wrong with their human friend, he passed out.

"Marcus?" Rarity said out loud, a little worried. They both got out of the bush and went over to him, kneeling down, "Marcus, are you okay?"

The two sisters looked at one another and Sweetie Belle shook his chest, "Mark?" she said, both getting more worried by the second.

Rarity set her hand on his shoulder and chest, "Marcus!?" she started to breath heavily.

All of a sudden, his body started shacking violently and yell out like he was possessed. The sister fell back onto their rumps and when they did, his mad screaming turned into cries of laughter.

He grabbed his stomach and started rolling around gleefully. The sisters looked at one another, confused.

"A-are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked as she calmed down.

He nodded as his laughter fell silent. He sat up and looked at them both. Sweetie Belle scrunched up her muzzle and laughed out loud, now rolling on the grassy ground. Rarity chuckled at her sister and what happened to them.

Marcus, Smiled at Sweetie Belle and stood up to his feet. He helped the filly onto her hooves and walked over to Rarity. He held out his hand for her with a sly smile. She blushed and held his hand, helping her up.

Through the rest of the afternoon, they enjoyed themselves with a couple of games in the part. When ponies passed by, Rarity noticed the mares gained interest in her human friend, and he didn't seem to notice them. She was now determined to show them he is already taken.

With that, she needed to be a little closer to him. With the little accident this morning though, it could make things a little difficult for both of them. But with this new threat of him being taken away by other mares drove her to it.

Once they were laying down beside a tree to rest, Sweetie Belle lay her head down onto his stomach like a comfy pillow. Rarity became bold and rested her head right beside her sister's.

They both looked at one another and smiled, "What should we do later?" Sweetie Belle asked her older sibling.

"I don't know." she turned her head to Marcus, "W-what time is it?" she stammered. She then heard his heart pumping strongly in his chest. "Was he tired? Or is he nervous? Hmm, maybe excited?" she thought to herself and blushed.

He checked his watch, "Five."

"Hm. I'm getting hungry."

"Want to go to Sugarcube Corner, darling?" She asked and Sweetie Belle nodded with a smile.

During meal time in the Surgarcube Corner, more mares were keeping an eye on Marcus while he ate and spoke with Sweetie Belle on how her day went.

Once she paid no more attention with the mares around her, she noticed Marcus and her little sister were having fun like they knew each other for years. To Sweetie Belle, he was her big brother. To her, he was a crush she couldn't stop thinking about.

He was the perfect, special, gentleman she always wanted. He was so sweet, kind and...

"Sis... are you okay?"

* * *

Rarity starred at me like she was day dreaming about something. She blinked and realized she was staring at me.

"Oh! Yes, I'm just fine. Just... a little distracted." she brushed aside her hair and blushed. She grabbed her milkshake and started sipping through the straw nervously.

The next morning, someone rang the bell to the building, which woke me up from my sleep. I sat up on the couch and stretched out my arms with a yawn. After a moment, Sweetie Belle came down the stairs in her adorable pink pajamas and quickly went over to the door to open it.

I heard a yawn and looked back at the stair way to see Rarity standing there, rubbing one of her eyes. All of a sudden her body became nude in my mind. I looked away, "I better get used to it." I thought to myself.

"Mom!" Sweetie Belle yelled. We both looked and saw their mother at the door.

They both hugged, "Good morning, darling."

"Mother?" Rarity walked over to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for waking you three, but I'm going back to Canterlot at eleven and I need Sweetie Belle all ready to go."

I saw Rarity's ears droop down a little, "I guess so." she grabbed both her elbows across her chest, "We'll be at the station before eleven." when she smiled, it didn't look like she was too happy about it.

"Okay, dear. I'll see you two till then." she kissed both their foreheads, waved at me and went out.

Sweetie Belle then grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her over to me. She pushed us down onto couch and crossed her arm, "Here's what I want to do before I go." she sat down between us, wrapped her arms around our waists and lifted her legs onto the couch, "I want us to be together and nothing more." She tugged us both and we scooted a little closer to her, "It was so fun being with you two." she tightened her embrace around us and smiled.

Rarity smiled at her, "Me too, Sweetie." she wrapped her own arm around her little sister and pulled her in.

Sweetie Belle looked at me, "How about you?"

I chuckled, "I had a great time, Sweetie Belle." I petted her on the head, wrapped my arm around Rarity and pulled them in, "I only hope it lasted a little longer."

She nodded in agreement. We stayed silent for few moments before she looked back at me, "Marcus..."

"Hm?"

"Do you Have to go back home? I mean, you have a place here to stay with my big sis. Why not stay with us?" she asked.

I looked at the shop, thinking and the two sister waited for my response. "Well, Sweetie Belle... I love it here. But once Princess Celestia come and get me, I have to make sure your Princess stay safe and work out a treaty between our worlds. If it goes as planned, I Might come back but I might not as well. If it goes badly... well then I'm not coming back. Simple as that."

"Then don't you dare fail, Marky. We want you here. Right, sis?" she looked at her.

Rarity instantly blushed, "O-of course. We l-love for you to stay." she stammered.

Sweetie Belle starred at her, "You're weird, sis." she smiled and pulled us closer together, "I love it!"

It was great while it lasted. Sweetie had her little suitcase right beside her and she wore a big, flat hat from her sister to keep her face shaded from the sun. Her two friends were also right beside her; the two just looking at me with big eyes. They also had their own little capes just like Sweetie Belle had.

"What's yer name?" the yellow one asked.

"Marcus."

"What are you?" the orange one then asked.

"A human." I crossed my arms, "What are your names?"

They got close to me, both grabbed my arms and started examining and pocking them, "Mah name's, Apple Bloom." she looked at my fingers.

"Scootaloo." she lightly pulled the hair on my arm.

The train whistled loudly, "Okay, darling. Time to go." Sweetie's mother said to her. The little filly started going around, hugging her friends, her sister and lastly me. "Keep my big sis, happy." she whispered to me and went over to her mother. She grabbed the handle of her suite case and started going in with her mother. Before she disappeared in, she happily waved at us and followed her mother in.

We saw Sweetie Belle taking her seat beside her mother and started waving at us. We all waved back as the train started going.

When it was out of sight, Rarity grabbed both her elbows and just stood there, looking at where the train was. The little girls went up to her, "Are you okay?" Scootaloo asked.

She nodded, "I'll be just fine, you two. Don't you two have plans on crusading for Cutie Marks?"

"Not really." Apple Bloom answered. "Don't yah have some dresses to make?"

Rarity chuckled, "Maybe not today. I need a little break anyways." she looked at them, "Go and help your sister Applejack. That's something for you two do."

"Yeah! Come on, Scoots!" they both ran, Scootaloo got onto her scooter and both started heading for the Apple acres.

I looked at Rarity once more and walked over to her. I stood beside her and crossed my arms, "So... how long before she gets back?"

"A week and a half."

I checked my time and saw it was now lunch, "We should head back." I looked at her, "Want to go to Sugarcube Corner?"

She looked at me, "But I left my Bits."

I took out my little sag and showed it to her, "I didn't."

Her eyes got wide, "Where did you get those?"

"I helped Applejack and Big Mac pick some apples. Oh, and she thanked you for letting me help her out." her expression then changed to confusion, "Never mind that. You hungry?"

She smiled with a blush and nodded, "Let's go then." I gestured to the town, "Ladies first."

Her color increased, "Th-thank you, Marcus." she started walking past me and I followed right behind her. I was still having a little problem seeing her, especially when she accidentally reveal her lady parts a little more. But I do manage to control myself not to stare too long.

Lunch went pretty well. She was smiling and laughing at my little jokes and antics. We were doing a little better talking to each other, but we were still getting used to it. I noticed she was looking around a little more than before, but I guess it's not my business.

When we got back to the Boutique, I grabbed her wrist before she went away to her room. She looked at me, "Yes?"

"Rarity... we need to talk about our little... bathroom accident." I blushed and she was too.

"O-oh... okay." I let her go and closed the door. We walked over to the couch and sat down. "Rarity. I'm sorry for what happened that morning." I apologized.

"N-no, I'm sorry. I... I didn't check before getting out." she apologized next.

We stayed silent for a good long moment, but to me, it felt like hours passed by. Before it got even more awkward, I broke the silence, "So... we cool?"

She looked at me, "I guess so." she answered.

"Then get over here." I said to her and pulled her in for a hug. She was frozen for a moment before returning it.

With that out of the way, we spent the rest of the day doing work. She dealt with her customers and dresses and I cleaned and assisted her. I'm still being haunted by the image of her nude body, but I ain't complaining anymore. She's freaken hot and beautiful and that's all I got to say.

At the end of the day, we bid goodnight to each other and went our separate ways. I got on the couch and she, to her room. In the middle of the night, I guess, I was woken up by a phantom whisper.

"Mark? Marcus, are you awake?" I heard.

I stretched out on the couched and yawned. I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I then saw a white and purple mass right beside me, "Rarity?"

"Did... did I wake you? I'm sorry, I'll just head back."

"Nope, Nope. Get back here." I said as I sat up and grabbed my glasses. I looked at Rarity and saw she was just wearing her bra and panties. We both blushed but I stood up, "What's the matter?"

"I... I can't sleep." she answered shyly and rubbed her arm.

I smiled, "Let's get you sleepy then." I gently grabbed her wrist and started going up stairs. We got to her room, and when I opened it, it looked pretty dark. I let go of her and looked around the room to see if there were anything that would sooth the mare to go to sleep. Singing was out of question because I'm a horrible at singing. If I did, I would sound like some kind of dying animal trying to call for help.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that'll help you to go to sleep." I answered and went over to her desk. I turned on the lamp, and looked around, but made sure I didn't touch anything. I then found an old book. I grabbed it and read the title. "Bed Time Stories. Hm. Interesting." I looked at Rarity who was sitting on her bed, looking at me with a light blush. "How about a little story, huh?" I waved the book.

Her eyes got wide, "I-I only read that to Sweetie Belle! Honest!"

I looked at her for a good moment before smiling, "I know it's for little kids."

"I'm not a little filly anymore. You know that, right?"

I grabbed a chair and moved it over beside her bed, "Yup. But it should make you feel young again." I sat down with a smile, "Wouldn't you want that?"

She sighed lightly and nodded. She got herself comfortable on her bed and waited for me to start reading. I crossed my legs and cleared my throat as I turned to the first page, "The Ugly Duckling."

As I was reading, I noticed she was smiling the whole way I read to her. I don't know if it really did make her feel young again, but at least she was enjoying it.

After I read a few more stories to her, I stopped and looked at her. She fell asleep. I smiled and turned off the lamp. I set the book down beside it and looked at her again. Her coat seem to dimly glow in the night and it made her all the more beautiful to see her peacefully sleeping. I pulled up the blanket for her, "Sweet dreams, Rarity." I whispered to her, placed the chair back in its spot and looked out the window.

The town was almost completely dark, but a few lights lit the streets and windows. This place seems so peaceful, I wonder if it was the right thing to bring humans in this world.

"Marcus."

"Hm?" I looked at her and saw she was just mumbling in her sleep. I smiled at her, knowing she was dreaming about me. "Good night." I said to her before I went out her room get some sleep of my own.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

**So till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Hey, Mark.**

**Mark: Yeah?**

**Me: What did Rarity look like when you saw her nude?**

**Mark: Oh man, it's like a once in a life thing and-**

**Rarity: Good day you two. What are you talking about?**

**Me+Mark: Nothing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovely Rarity**

**Part 3**

The next morning, it was a little lonely and quiet without the white, squeaky bundle of joy, who is Sweetie Belle. Now I understood well enough why Rarity was a little sad when her sister left. I wonder how she's doing with her parents? Where in the world did they go anyways?

Anyways, I'm in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for Rarity and myself. While I did, I wondered if I was being searched back home. It has been only a couple of days. I know my parents are most likely doing everything they can to find me with the cops. I felt a little guilty just standing here and cooking for a lovely mare. At least I'll be going back home to Try and keep the Princess safe some day.

When I heard a yawn and hooves coming in, I looked around and smiled at the tired looking mare who was rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, sunshine." I greeted happily while I continued cooking.

She just groaned and sat down with a light thud of her butt. I put the last pancake on her plate and switched off the oven. I grabbed both our plates and moved over to the table. I gave her one plate and sat down with mine.

I got myself comfortable on my seat and looked over at Rarity, "How was your sleep?" I asked and gestured to the syrup for her.

She blushed at my question and slowly reached over, "It… it was pleasant." She answered and covered her pancakes with the sugary goodness.

I nodded, "Good to know." I answered and we spent the rest of the mealtime silent. Something was up, but I didn't want to get into her personal life, especially if it was a personal dream. I don't like being asked personal questions myself. Who doesn't?

After we were done, I washed the plates by my own while Rarity raced up the stairs like she was some kind of cartoon character. I still felt a little nervous around her but I was doing a tad better than last time. But I couldn't say the same with her.

I sat down on the couch and I could feel I forgot about something. I crossed my legs and pondered my brain out. My brain was nagging and nagging at me about something I forgot.

"Hey, Brain. Why don't you just tell me what I forgot , huh?" I thought.

"You're the one in control, you ape. I don't have a map to find your control panel, so just keep thinking." It replied.

"You're the one who has all the memories stored away!"

"Hey, buddy. I'm not Indiana Jones with a map to find some great treasure here. I had no choice but to be born with you. I have no idea why but somehow you forgot how to use me."

"Hey!..." I froze in real time, "Damn it!" I yelled in my head and hit my leg, which caused a painful Charlie-horse. I winced and clenched my leg with both hands.

"A-are you okay, Marcus?" I heard and looked over my shoulder at now properly clothed Rarity. She looked a little worried and stepped forward.

"I'm fine!" I said with a groan, stood up but limped with a painful wince. "I-I need to go and get something." I limped over to the door and waved back, "I'll see you later, Rarity!" I said before I got out and quickly limped through the street to go to the Town Hall to grab a map.

Ponies were staring at me, some a little worried and some giggled and chuckled at my funny limping. I just ignored them and continued on.

When I finally got to the large building, my leg felt a little better. I grabbed the gold handle and pushed it to open the double door. I walked in and saw it was just a huge empty space with a stage. Early morning sun light shined through the windows in the circular building and light dust was visible as they passed through the rays of light. It looked calm… relaxing really.

"Ech-hm!" I jumped, lifted my arms to protect myself and looked to my right in reaction. "May I help you?" I relaxed as I saw a mare sitting in her desk with a braided hair and wore a pair of stylish glasses. Her desk was lit by a lamp she kept on. She looked up with her eyes and jumped in surprise as well. "What are you!?" she yelled in terror, stumbled out and hid herself behind her chair while shaking.

"Oh, sorry miss… My name is Marcus." I relaxed and stood a little straighter and held my hands behind my back, "I was wondering if I could speak to the Mayor." I answered politely.

She slowly sat back down after a few seconds of hesitation and looked at her paper work shakily. "She-ah… She's in a meeting r-right now. She'll be open a-after an hour… sir." She stammered and looked up with her eyes.

"Okay. Thank you…?" I looked at her name tag, "Honey Gum." I said with a smile before going out and gently closing the door.

I looked around the streets and saw there weren't any children running around. Man, I already miss Sweetie Belle. I put my hands in my pockets and started walking. To where? No idea. I thought of going back to the Carousel Boutique to relax, but it seemed Rarity needed some time to herself. After walking aimlessly around the town, I looked around and couldn't see anyone around me and found myself in Ponyville Park. As I stopped, I heard a faint, low sound coming from somewhere, I looked around, trying to pin point where it was coming from. When I got closer, I heard it was playing a music somewhere in the park.

I got behind a bush and saw a grey mare playing something with her back facing me. I got out of the bush and slowly walked towards her and saw she played a Cello while standing up. I looked around and found a bench nearby. I quietly walked over and sat down. I crossed my legs and watched her play. It felt a little awkward though because I was watching her back.

Her dark grey tail slowly swished side to side with her body as she played the large instrument. Her bow strokes were very smooth and it looked like she barely had a grip on her bow. Her body was relaxed and the sound she created with the large instrument was very relaxing to my ears. I laid back and closed my eyes while still facing her. Listening to the music she played sent me back to my childhood when I was relaxing against a tree, watching the sun set before me. I smiled at the memory.

When the music ended, I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was stretching her arms and legs. I blushed when she bent down, showing her well toned cheeks, being hugged tightly by her black jeans. She stayed like that for a few moments before going back up. The memory of Rarity nude instantly came back. I shook my head when I caught myself staring at her body. I smiled and clapped my hands. She jumped and swiftly turned around to see who it was.

"Very beautiful piece, ma'am." I continued to clap, "Very beautiful indeed." I smiled at her.

"O-oh… thank you…" she blushed, "I didn't know I had an audience." She shied away and hid her bow and Cello behind her.

I stopped clapping as I looked at her with curious eyes, "Where did you learn to play?" I asked with a sly smile. "Oh, and-ah, sorry for startling you."

"I-ah… I learned when I was a filly in Canterlot, sir." She answered, and her blushing died down a bit.

I chuckled at her city accent, pretty much the same accent Rarity used to speak, "Name's Marcus. And yours?" I sat up straight.

"Octavia." It was so adorable seeing her so timid. I guess she really wasn't expecting someone to walk by and listen to her play.

I stood up and walked over to her. I held out my hand for her, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Octavia." I greeted.

She reached out and lightly shook my hand, "Likewise, Marcus." She replied.

After that and took our seat on the same bench, we started talking about her history and how not very many ponies appreciated her music. She also played in a Grand Gala in Canterlot a little over a year ago. I felt a little sorry for her when she said it didn't go the way she wanted but I felt happy when she found someone to live with around here. She talked about her housemate, like how she's the best DJ in Equestria and goes by the name Vinyl Scratch. She admitted they had a few fights but they manage to work things out, usually for her side. To me, it sounded like they were complete opposites.

Just when I was about to tell my own story, Spike interrupted me as he stumbled up to me, "Mark!" he panted heavily and collapsed down, face first, but still held up the scroll he held.

I grabbed the letter, "Who is it from?" I asked and helped him up by pulled up his arm.

"The… the Princesses!" he panted and it looked like he was going to have a heart attack at any moment as he clenched his chest. He really needed to get in shape.

I opened up the letter.

"Good day, Marcus. This is Princess Celestia of Equestria. I ask for a meeting between us and my sister, Princess Luna, tomorrow afternoon. I will meet you at the Ponyville Train Station. Bring Rarity along if you wish.

I want to speak about your world and your kind a bit more. How I should act and behave around your kind once we go to your universe.

Your friend,

Princess Celestia."

I blinked with a blank expression.

"Marcus? Are you okay?" Octavia asked.

I jumped a little and looked at her, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I rerolled the letter, "Just a letter from the Princess." I put the paper in my pocket.

"Oh! Really!? How-did-you-two-meet!?" she asked excitedly and bounced a little on her seat. The bench creaked a little in response to her excitement.

"'Pant!' Later, Mark!" Spike said as he started running as fast as his little legs can carry him.

"Later, Spike!" I waved and looked at the mare who had a big grin and eyes filled with wonder and enthusiasm. I chuckled at her expression, "I was in the Ponyville Hospital when we first met." I started telling the story as I sat back.

Back in the Boutique, Rarity was laying down on her couch, smelling faint traces of Marcus's sent as she rested her head on the pillow he uses. She sighed and made a dopy smile, "Such a gentleman." She whispered to herself and smiled widely.

There were no orders for her to work on and she had all the time in the world to relax. She knew her couch was comfortable before, but now it seemed like it's the only thing she wanted to lay on, besides her bed.

She hugged the pillow and giggled to herself, "Oh dear me. I'm acting like a love-struck little filly." Then a light knocking on the entrance door disturbed her peace and flicked her ears up. She looked at the door in wonder, "Coming, dear!" she yelled and stood up. She looked at herself and quickly straightened out her thin, white t-shirt, tightened her waist belt and straightened out her black skirt that hugged her thighs perfectly.

She quickly went over to the door and breathed in. She twisted the knob and opened it, "Welcome to Carousel Boutique. May I… Fluttershy?"

"H-hi, Rarity." the timid, lemonade colored mare greeted with a light wave of her hand.

"Good morning, dear. What brings you here?" she gestured her friend in.

Fluttershy walked in, "I-it's our weekly Spa day." She answered quietly as she stood before her friend with a little smile.

"Oh dear, I forgot, darling! I'm so sorry, Fluttershy. We should…" she stopped herself from going out and thought for a moment. She looked back at her friend, "Fluttershy, darling. Is it okay if we bring along another friend?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

The timid mare looked a little confused with her ears folded back, "Who?" she barely spat out.

"I-I… I want you to see if I'm not sugar coating… you know who…" she blushed and played around with her fingers. "And… I want to thank him for being so helpful and… kind to me…" her face became even more flushed.

"Oh… um…" Fluttershy knew what this meant. It meant she would have to show her body to someone else she barely knew. Her face turned red at the thought but when she looked at her friend, she looked so hopeful and pleading. She knew nothing about helping out with relationship problems, but for some reason, Rarity keeps asking her like she knows all the answers. "But… what do you want me to do?" she barely spoke out as she tried to hide her face with her pink lemonade, wavy hair.

"Just… just see if he's doing what I told you about him. See if he's being a gentleman, kind and caring. I don't want another heart break like what happened with…" her right eye twitched and made fists, "Blueblood…" her voice was coated with the most toxic of poisons, penetrated with long, thick, rusty daggers and finished it off by placing a gallon of Antimatter bomb over it, which was dangerously about to go off.

Fluttershy then lightly nodded her head, "O-okay… Rarity…" she never liked seeing her friend so angry because it caused her to wish she was at the other side of the world. She can only imagine what Rarity could do being this mad and upset. Maybe she can beat the Princess herself if she was this mad at their great leader.

Suddenly, her face was buried in soft, warm orbs and heard, "Thank you so much, darling! I'll go find him, you go ahead and wait at the spa!" she said to her friend and quickly ran out the door to find Marcus.

Fluttershy stood at the door for a few moments, dumbfounded for a few moments before she started sniffing the air, "M… Marshmallows?" she looked around to see what was causing the smell. She then sniffed her own armpits and breasts but shook her head, "No… not me…"

Rarity ran all over town, trying to find Marcus. When she couldn't find him, she asked a mare, and she pointed towards the Ponyville Park. Rarity quickly thanked her and speeded towards the direction, leaving a dust cloud in her wake.

When she got to the park, she rested her hands on her knees and panted, sweat forming on her coat. "I might… need extra care… after this." She huffed and stood straight once more, searching with her right hand shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

When she saw his back and sitting on a bench, she quickly ran over but stopped once she saw he was speaking to another mare. She skits to a holt, rushed over to a nearby tree and peeked out to see what they were doing.

She squinted her eyes and saw the mare he was speaking to was her fellow city mare, Octavia. In her mind, at one side, she hissed at the mare like some kind rabies infested cat and on the other side, she was denying Octavia would snatch him away from her just like that.

She hid herself behind the tree once more, her back against the tree and fixed up her composure. Once she was sure she was done, she peeked out once more to see if they were looking at her way. She slowly stepped out and went behind Marcus's blind spot. She started walking towards him with light steps, "Oh goodness. I hope I won't screw this up." She whispered to herself with a blush.

As I spoke to my new friend Octavia, and chuckled at one of her stories with her housemate. I felt a light tap on my left shoulder. I looked back to see who it was and smiled up at My housemate.

"Hey, Rarity. Doing okay?" I repositioned my body half way between my two friends and rested my elbows on the backrest of the bench.

"G-good morning, Marcus." She then looked at the mare sitting beside me, "Morning, Octavia." Rarity had blushing cheeks and held her hands behind her back.

"Good morning, Rarity. It's nice seeing you once more." She stood and faced the white mare. "You're lucky to have him living with you, Rarity." Now it was my turn to blush. Octavia looked at me and giggled, "Well, I must be going now." She walked over to her Cello and puts it back in its big, black case, as well as her bow. She threads her arms through the straps and turned to us, "Another time, Marcus. I enjoy speaking with you." She waved and started walking away.

I watched her walking away for a few moments before I looked back at Rarity, "So… what's up?" I asked and rested my elbows onto my knees, connecting my hands together.

"Um… I was thinking… Maybe you would like to join me and Fluttershy at the spa…?" she kicked around the dirt path and faced down with an adorable, heart ranching expression.

I would say yes, but then I remember I needed to meet with the mayor. I checked my watch and saw it was only a minute left before ten, "Well, I needed to speak to the mayor in a minute…" I looked up at her and her sad expression just twisted my heart, "But… I guess that can wait." I stood up and she smiled brightly at me, "Sure thing, Rarity." I answered with a sly smile.

She squealed happily and hopped up and down. She then grabbed my wrist and started pulling me. Then a thought dawned on me, "Spa… I never been into one of those before…" the blood in my face drained out.

Once we were inside the Spa building, I saw the timid mare sitting, reading some kind of magazine. I looked at Rarity and saw she was walking over to the counter with a lovely, pink mare standing behind it. "The usual, please, Oh! And-ah, here's extra bits for Marcus over there." She turned to me and gestured at me.

The pink mare's eyes grew wide for a few moments before nodded her head at Rarity. She stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to me. Her height only managed to reach up to my nose, "This way please." She gently grabbed my arm and started leading me into a room.

I looked back at Rarity and saw she wiggled her fingers at me with a smile and a light blush, "We'll see you in a few moments, darling." She said before the pink mare turned a corner with me.

The mare led me into a small change room and she lets goes of my arm. I just stood there, looking around the room. I looked at her and saw she was looking through various types of robes and occasionally looking at me, like she was sizing me up.

She then picked out one and moved over to me, "Change into this. Leave your under cloths on." she stepped back and just looked at me with curious eyes.

I just watched her for a few moments before I started taking my clothes off. It was a little unnerving for her to be watching me while I took off my cloths, but what do I know about Spa employee rules?

I put my cloths away in a locker and she grabbed my arm once more. She started leading me out the room and went in a dimly lit room with cushioned tables around. The room was filled with lit candles and soothing music. The mare lets me go and walked over to the nearest table, gesturing to it, "Just relax and lay down, please."

I walked over and first laid down on my back. I got myself comfortable and rested my head on some head rest with a hole in the middle. She positioned herself right above my head and rested her hands on my shoulders, "Tell me if I hurt you. Okay, sweetie?" I nodded my head, "So, Marcus. Where did you come from? I never seen a creature like you around here before?" she started massaging my shoulders tenderly.

I sighed in delight and closed my eyes, "Well… I come from another universe to start with." I began with a sly smiled as she continued to massage my shoulders.

Oh God, her hands were heavenly. I had so much trouble trying to answer her questions.

"Are you enjoying it, sweetie?" I heard with closed eyes as the mare moved onto my chest.

"Very." I answered and opened my eyes to look at the mare, but immediately regretted so. I quickly closed my eyes as the image of the mare's bulging chest nearly touched my face. Then again, I regretted closing my eyes as well because the image of nude Rarity popped up in my head. I clenched my eyes shut as I started feeling my joystick wanting to grow up.

"Okay, just relax, Mark. Clear your mind and relax… just… relax…" I blanked out my mind and relaxed my body. The soothing music and the pleasant smell helped. I started feeling the mare's clothing on my forehead and the tip of my nose as she moved down to my waist. I just tried to ignore that and kept my eyes closed. But she smelled soooo, good. I took a quick, quiet smell and figured out she smelled like some type of flower or some sort. I then took a quick peek and saw her white shirt up close.

I reclosed my eyes and just tried to relax. After she finished the rest of my body, I flipped over and rested on my stomach. I used my hands as a pillow and rested my chin on them. I opened my eyes and saw Rarity just ahead of me with a blue, nearly identical mare massaging her. She was in the same position as I was and looked at me.

We both blushed, but I smiled at her nonetheless. I looked over at her friend and saw the once timid mare was relaxing away with a smile with another, different mare.

I felt the mare lightly sit on my back, with her legs on either of my sides and started working on my back. My eyes rolled at the back of my head and rested my face on the headrest, my arms just dangling over the edge. I heard light giggling from the girls but I had a hard time caring. I groaned at the mare's heavenly hands, "A little higher… That's the spot…" and continued enjoying the rest of the massage session.

After what felt like eternity of relaxation, the mare got off of my back. I looked up and saw Rarity was standing up with a robe on, as well as Fluttershy. She looked up me, "I'll see you at the Jacuzzi, darling. Right now I and Fluttershy are going to get our manicures in the other room." She and her friend started walking away with the masseuses. "Later, Marcus." She said before she went through the open, double doors.

The mare then stood by my side, looking at me, "Follow me please." She said as she waited patiently with her hands behind her back.

I slowly got up and sat on the table and stretched my back with my arms in the air. "That felt incredible." I slumped down for a few moments, getting my blood flowing normally once more. I got my bear feet down with a light slap. She turned around and started walking towards a different hall. I followed her and was somewhat hypnotized by her swaying hips. Her butt cheeks were tightly wrapped in her powder blue pants. It even showed an outline of her panties she wore and they made her cheeks all the more enticing.

Suddenly I was hit by a wall of damp, warm air. I took my eyes away from her rear and searched around the room. I saw three small rooms around, large windows on each one but covered by fog. I pulled the collar of my robe to let some steam out. "Wow. It's warm in here." I said and looked down at the mare.

She then walked up to one of the doors leading to a fogged room and turned to me, "Please hang your robe on the coat hanger beside you and get in the room." She bowed her head for a moment and went out.

I watched her for a few moments before she was out of sight. I turned back at the room and looked around while I untied the fuzzy belt around my waist. I took off my robe and hung it up. I took off my glasses as well and slipped it in the pocket of my shorts. It pretty much got useless after being in this room alone.

I looked at the door to my right and walked up to it. I grabbed the knob and opened it. I was taken aback at the sudden rush of warm, damp air. I stepped in and closed the door while I rubbed my eyes, "How in the world is this going to be relaxing?" I asked myself.

"Just sit down and relax, monkey boy." I quickly spun around to see who spoke to me. The rainbow hair mare waved at me with a smirk, "What brings you here, Marky?" She asked as she sat on the wooden bench with her left leg lifted up on it and resting her left elbow on her knee.

"Rainbow?" I said as I squinted my eyes to see her more clearly.

"The one and only." she answered and spread out her arms and wings. "So, Marky. What brings you here?" she asked once more.

I noticed she was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of panties. I sat down and rested my elbows onto my knees, "Rarity asked me to come along." I asked as I felt myself starting to sweat.

She chuckled, "Pff! Did she sweet talk you into it?" she smirked.

"Yeah, something like that." I answered and sat back, resting my back against the wooden walls. "What's the purpose of this thing anyways?" I asked as I looked around.

She leaned in, grabbed something behind the hot coals and poured water into it with a dipper, causing the water to hiss and evaporate into steam, "To get you sweating like a pig and clear your nose so you can start smelling things as good as a Blood Hound." She answered and sat back with a sigh and planted small grin on her short muzzle.

I sat back and closed my eyes. I relaxed my body and just stayed silent. After a moment, I started liking this little room. What she said was all too true. I was sweating like a pig and it cleared my sinuses. We both took a deep breath through our noses and sighed in almost complete unison.

"Not bad… not bad at all…" I said with a sly smile.

"Yup." She simply answered.

We stayed silent for about few minutes before I opened my eyes and looked at relaxing mare. Her breasts weren't the biggest but her hips and legs were the hips and legs of a goddess. Seriously, it looked like she's ready to have a baby and pop it out of her anytime she wants. Every mare in this little town has their own little perks.

"So, Dash."

"Hm?" she kept her eyes closed.

"Wanna hang out later?" I asked.

She then looked at me, examining my body with curious eyes. She then shrugged her shoulders, used her hands as a pillow and reclosed her eyes, "Why not, Monkey boy. I don't have plans this afternoon anyways." She answered.

Rarity sat back, relaxing as she felt her masseuse lightly holding her hand and filing her nails. Rarity's face was covered in lime green facemask with slices of cucumbers covering her eyes.

"Fluttershy darling. Are you okay meeting Marcus in the Jacuzzi?" she asked.

"Um…" there was a long pause till she answered, "Well… not really… I don't know what to do."

"Please, Fluttershy. I need to know if he's the kind, gentleman I told you about." She looked to her right, "I want to know if he Is the one I'm looking for."

"May I say something?" Lotus asked.

"Of course, darling." Rarity answered and looked towards her.

"My sister might have covered that already when you all were in the massage therapy, Miss Rarity." She continued, "It seems this, Marcus, is interested in mares as well. I was watching him as he was massaged to see if he was not doing any funny business with my sister. My sister most likely thought the same thing when she massaged his chest and back. I can say he is the gentleman you say he is. He has self-control and polite manor a gentleman needs." She finished and lightly blew on Rarity's fingers to get the nail dust out of the way and started cleaning it with a q-tip dipped in clear nail polish.

"R-really?" Rarity said in disbelief.

"Yes, Miss Rarity. We try and see what new customers prefer as they visit. Like what we did with you and Miss Fluttershy the first time you two visited." She finished and moved around Rarity to start with the other hand.

"Oh… thank you, Lotus." Rarity thanked the light blue mare. "Fluttershy can you please come with me? It won't be the same without you and I still feel a little nervous around him all by myself. I need somepony with me."

After a long pause, she finally heard her friend, "I… I guess… if you need somepony else there." She answered.

Rarity felt relief wash over and smiled towards her friend to her right, "Thank you So much, darling!"

"Um… I'm over here, Rarity… To your left." Fluttershy said timidly as Rarity felt her hand on her left shoulder.

When the pink mare left the room, I looked around and saw a large tub with slightly foaming water bubbling up to the surface. The whole thing was raised off the floor and two short stair way leaded up to the edge of the bubbling pool. I then remember what the mare said that caused me to blush.

"This is the Jacuzzi, Marcus. Please hang up your robe and take your under cloth off before to get in. Your friends will be here, shortly." After that, she left without another word.

"Oh god… Oh god, Oh god, Oh god." I said to myself, nervously pacing around with both my hands on my head. "Okay. Relax, buddy. Stay calm and…" I looked around and looked at the bubbling pool, "And get in the pool before they get in." I said to myself with a light blush but determined to go in.

I took off my robe, which felt a little heavier after the sauna treatment, and hung it up on the wall near the Jacuzzi. I quickly walked over to and up the short stairs. I stood over the bubbling pool for a few seconds before I took off my shorts and threw it aside. I was now butt naked and nervous beyond belief. I dipped my toe in the water and quickly pulled it away, "That's hot." I muttered to myself.

I started stepping in with light tremors going through my body caused by the warm, steamy water touching my cool body. When it got to my manhood, I winced and stopped for a few moments before I started descending once more. When I finally sat down, the water reaching up to my neck, I rested my head on the edge of the pool and closed my eyes to relax with a sigh of relief. "There. Done." I congratulated myself and smiled.

I cleared my mind and went into my personal little world to relax. I was in a small beach; clear of people and the sound of waves enter my ears. I sat on the warm sand, propping myself up with my arms and crossed my legs. This little beach wasn't my imagination, it was my memory. I looked up at the sky and saw a blue bird flying around freely.

"Marcus?" I heard and looked around the beach to see who it was. "Marcus." it sounded like…

A hand jolted me back to reality and opened my eyes. I jumped a little once I saw Rarity in front of me, resting a hand on my right shoulder. She smiled at me with a light blush; "Were you asleep, darling?" she released my shoulder and sat down near me.

I took my breath and lightly shook my head, "Not at all, Rarity. I was just visiting a recent memory." I sighed and laid back.

I then froze. I looked her timid, blushing friend to my left and the blushing Rarity to my right. I sank down a little, stopping up to my mouth with increasing blood flow going to my face.

"Marcus…" I looked at Rarity as she gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "Everything's okay, dear. Just relax and calm down." Her soothing voice washed over my mind, destroying any unwanted nervousness and anxiety that effected my mind. I then felt a hand being placed on my chest to slow my heart rate.

I slowly closed my eyes, feeling calm once more. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I took a few more breaths before I reopened my eyes to see Rarity in front of me once more.

It was obvious these two girls were naked in the pool with me, but the bubbling and foaming water prevented me from seeing their nose bleed inducing bodies. But the thought alone made me aroused. "Okay, buddy. What's the best image to counter act this thought? Road kill? No, no… Sweetie Belle? No, she's just playing cute and adorable…" My mind then ringed, "Naked, Sagging Grandpa, scratching himself with a Salad Fork!" I smiled as the image of my grandfather seem to blow away the nude image of Rarity.

I sat up straighter as I felt a little better being around the two nude mares in the Jacuzzi with me.

"Better?" Rarity sat back to her spot near me. I nodded and she smiled, "Good. Now, have you met my good friend Fluttershy, here?" she gestured to her blushing friend.

I looked at Fluttershy, who trying to hide in the bubbling, warm water and behind her wet, pink mane. I took out my hand with a gentle smile, "I did, but we didn't have much of a conversation." I answered Rarity. "I like to start over, Miss Fluttershy." I said; my tone close to a whisper.

She seemed to calm down a little and looked at my dripping, wet hand for a moment before slowly reaching out and lightly shook, "O… o-okay, Marcus." She answered and took her hand back.

I leaned back with a firmer smile, "Good to hear, Fluttershy. So… what do you do for a living?" I asked with the same, calming tone.

Her ears perked up a little, "Oh, I love working with animals. I take Really good care of them, small or big, like Mister Bear who had a bad tummy ach a few weeks ago." As she continued speaking in her happy, quiet tone, the mention of 'taking care' sent me back nearly a year ago when I was getting ready to go to take the cab to my new living space.

I was in my room, packing my cloths and a few other items in my suitcase. I zipped up the case and I felt a small weight land on my right shoulder and rushing air hitting the back of my head and neck. I looked to my right and smiled at the large beaked, cobalt blue macaw perched on my shoulder. I stood up straight and lightly scratched her chin. The bird lightly purred in response.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked over to my door and looked back at my old room. It wasn't too special, but it was my comfortable, quiet and normal room for almost all my life.

I turned out the lights and closed the door with a click. The macaw then lightly squawked at me, followed by a nuzzle on my neck and cheek. I chuckled at my long time companion.

"Marcus!" I heard as I snapped back to reality once more. I blinked my eyes a few times before I focused back on the girls. "Are you sure you're alright, darling?" Rarity asked with slightly worried expression. Fluttershy looked pretty much the same.

"I-ah… yeah. I'm fine." I answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Marcus. What's the matter?" Rarity held a firm grip on my arm.

There was no way I was getting out of this, so with a sigh and her letting go of me, I started to speak. "Well… back home, I left a friend." I slumped back, "Her name's Bo." When I said it, I noticed Rarity was taken aback a little and seemed a little surprised, her friend as well. "Naming her after her mother seemed reasonable and I had No ideas on what to name her so I picked Bo."

"Um… who exactly is this, Bo, you're talking about?" her smile was crooked and made a nervous chuckle, "Is… is she y-your…" she gulp, "Child?" her right eye then twitched once.

I looked at her like she was going insane, and I wasn't sure if she Was going insane. "Um, in a way, Yes, but No." I lightly shook my head. "She's a blue Hyacinth Macaw." I answered with a light blush, "Right now, I'm a little too busy to Have a child and not really ready." I finished. Both of them sighed and seemed a little relived, "What's up with both of you?" I asked next, very confused at their expressions and emotions.

"I-it's nothing, darling!" Rarity waved her hands with a grin. I looked at both of them quizzically with slightly squinted eyes.

To break the awkward silence, Fluttershy spoke up, "You miss her, don't you?"

I sighed sadly and nodded, "There's really nothing I Can do. Yes my parents are there to keep her fed and clean but Bo doesn't really have a connection with them. Heck, Bo only squawks and chirps with me around. I took care of her and she repaid it by caring back. She was there when I needed some company so I can stay sane when I was a little too stressed. We played games, she learned how to mimic an alarm clock and sirens when I needed to be woken up early, Aaaand, somehow I managed to teach her how to fly in my backyard when she was old enough." I crossed my arms and just looked at the bubbling, foaming water.

Fluttershy then moved in and wrapped her arms around me in a close embrace. I blushed, "As long as your thinking about her, I'm sure you both will see each other again." She whispered to me. My breathing slowed as her hugging warmed my heart.

I decided to return it and smiled with closed eyes, "Thanks, Fluttershy… That means a lot." I answered back as we hugged.

After a heart warming moment, I just realized her large breasts were pressed up against my chest and I felt her nipples beginning to erect, and poke me with them. I gulped, and when I did, she jumped away from me with a big splash and blush profusely. Rarity then started giggling at us, trying to keep it suppressed.

She looked at us with teary eyes, "Oh dear, you both should have seen your faces." She then burst out laughing and propped herself on the edge to keep herself up and out of the water. After a moment, I started chuckling and Fluttershy joined in with mad blushing that would make a tomato jealous of her.

**Author's Note: Part 3 Done!**

** I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Lovely Rarity.**

**Like always, comment if you want, good reading and till next time, have a nice day, everyone.**

**Me: Mark... Be... Careful walking around the Rooster's ladies. (I warned the brave, four eyed man as I stood twenty feet away from the little fence)  
**

**Mark: (He picks up a hen as the bird started flaying around her wings and he looks over his shoulders at me) Pff! What harm can a little, flightless bird do a superior human like me!? (He looked and saw the hen was replaced with a red eyed Rooster, breathing heavily through its nose. All of a sudden, it launched at him with a screech and clawed at his face, sending the poor man to the ground and continued assaulting him) Aaaaahhh! A Ragging Cock! Go Get Fluttershy! Ow! Gah! My Cheeks! My Cheeks! It's Too Much! Aaaaahh! I'm Scared For Life!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovely Rarity**

**Part 4**

In the morning, I sat on the couch, looking at my folded piece of paper in stupidity and groaned at the memory of yesterday afternoon.

I sat in front of the Mayor of Ponyville, smiling at her. The mare herself seemed a little curious of me as she examined my face and body with searching eyes. After a moment, she sat back and adjusted her glasses, "So, Marcus… What do you want to speak about?" she smiled at me and intertwined her fingers around each other.

"Do you have a map of Ponyville?" I asked simply.

Her eyes grew wide, "Is that all?" I nodded. She opened a drawer and took out a folded piece of paper and showed it to me, "You could've just asked Honey Gum near the door for one." She said simply to me. One of my eyes twitched at what she just said that.

I groaned one more time at the memory and sighed, pushing it at the back of my mind. I put the folded map in my left pocket and took out my letter from my right. I unrolled it and read the letter one more time in silence.

"What's that, darling?" I jumped on the couch and leaned away from the mare that snuck up behind me. She blushed and smiled nervously at me.

"Damn, Rarity." I rested a hand on my chest to slow down my heart rate before it bursts out my chest. "We need to attach a bell on ya."

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she sank down behind the couch, her eyes, hair and horn just showing.

I sighed and sat up straight once more, "It's fine, Rarity." I chuckled and looked at the letter once more. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia. She wants a meeting today this afternoon in her castle with Luna." I answered and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh… o-okay." Her ears drooped and her sad expression just twisted my heart.

"Wanna come along?" I asked. The moment I said that, she sprung back up with a big grin and stared at me with bright, blue eyes.

"Really!?" she clenched the couch with a vice like grip.

I slowly leaned away and showed her the letter, "Yeah. Celestia said you could." She snatched piece of parchment away from my hand like it was the most imported item in the whole universe. Her eyes quickly scrolled down the short letter and grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes!" She lets the letter go as she threw her arms in the air. When she did, I thought they both would just 'Pop!' out of their sockets and swing down towards the floor, only being held up by skin and muscle tissues. Now that I think about, that's kind of funny.

When I smiled at the thought, Rarity quickly wrapped her arms around my neck tightly like her arms had a life of their own and turned into a pair Pythons. Her cheek was pressed up against my own like she wanted them to merge them together. I could feel her heat coming off her cheek and I started feeling my own as she restricted the blood flow in my major blood vessels in my neck as well as chocking me with her surprisingly strong arms.

When I rested my hands on her arms to pry her open, but sadly, it was too late.

Just as she was hugging her wonderful housemate, she felt his hands rest on her arms. When she looked down at him, his body went limp. She quickly let him go and saw he just flopped down onto the couch like a rag doll.

"Marcus?" she said nervously. When he didn't reply, she walked around the couch and crouched down and lightly shook his shoulder, "Marcus, are you okay?" she asked once more but he didn't reply.

Rarity's heart raced a mile a second, sweat started to form on her forehead as she started to panic. She quickly looked around her shop, trying to find away to… do something!

She looked back at him. She got down to her knees and pushed his body to get him laying on his back. She pressed her ear on his chest and was relieved she hadn't killed the man as she heard his heart beat. She lifted her head and looked at him. She reach up to his head and lightly stroked his hair, "I'm so sorry, Marcus." she apologized to the unconscious man.

She rearranged his limbs so he can perfectly lay on his back. She got behind the only arm rest of her couch, leaned in, grabbed him by under his armpits and pulled him up with puffed out cheeks. Once he was in place, she let him go and panted to get the blood flowing more easily through her brain. She walked around and gently lifted his head and rested it down onto the pillow.

She used her magic to pull up a chair for herself and sat down with a light thud. She sighed, ashamed of herself for what she did to her crush.

"Oh, Rarity. Your such a klutz." She said to herself and hung her head down sadly.

After a moment, she sat straighter on her seat and straightened out her shirt. She looked at Marcus once more and smiled at his relaxed, unconscious face. She reached over to him and gently took his glosses off him so they won't break if he rolls over.

She examined the pair in her fingertips. When she put them on, they weren't that strong of a magnification for her eyes. She turned her head towards a full body mirror. She giggled at herself as the rounded eye glasses looked a little small on her. She lifted it up to her horn and rested it on the base of her horn.

She looked back at the resting man. She then placed her elbows on her knees and propped up her chin on the palms of her hands. She blushed at the thought about yesterday's antics at the spa in the Jacuzzi. Why did she first thought of him having a child anyways? Was she too worried for their current friendship? A little too fearful of seeing his nonexistent love? Jealous?

She chuckled at the thought of being jealous of the bird. After a moment of silence, she did started to get jealous of bird. This, Bo, received love, comfort, and more love from her crush then her! She lightly frowned and gridded her teeth, now she wished she was the bird instead to receive the love and comfort. But then again, he said he hadn't seen the poor thing nearly a whole year. She can only imagine the bird perched on something high and not sing or chirp for a whole year.

Her expression softened and looked at Marcus, "I'm so pathetic." She said to herself, ashamed once more. "I hope he won't be upset with me when he wakes." She said to herself hopefully.

After a while waiting and nearly snoozing off on her chair, her ears twitched at the sound of groaning. She immediately opened her eyes and quickly brushed away the river of drool forming on her mouth.

Marcus lifted up his right arm and massaged his eyelids and the ridge of his nose. He breathed in and stretched out his arms and legs. She heard a few of his joints pop in response as he stretched and suddenly slumped his limbs and body down with a satisfied sighed. Rarity smiled and giggled at his ridiculous body position.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with a somewhat surprised expression, "Rarity?"

She nodded her head as she finished giggling, "Yes, Marcus. It's me." She gently grabbed the glasses from her horn and placed them back on his face, "I'm so sorry, darling. I really didn't mean to harm you. I really didn't." she seem to curl up as she lifted up her legs up to her seat and wrapped her arms around them.

"Wha…?" he looked around the room. When he saw the letter on the floor nearby, he brightened up, "Oh!" he looked back at her, "It's all right, Rarity." He swung his legs over the edge as he sat up, "You're forgiven, Rarity." He said to her with a gentle smile.

Rarity's eyes widen, "R-really?" she replied in surprise and a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Of course!" he froze then started looking around, "Wait, what time is it?" he suddenly asked as he continued looking.

Rarity looked at his wrist watch he seemingly forgot and tilted her head to see it more correctly, "Nine fifty five…" she looked at him, "Why?"

He's eyes got wide and clenched his hair on his head, "Crap! We have to go!" he quickly got up and ran over to the door and opened it. He looked back at her, "Hurry!" he gestured out.

"A-am I still going?" her hopes started to rise and spark.

He nodded furiously, "Of course, Rarity! Now come on! We have to go!" he brought out his hand for her. When he did that, the world around her became nonexistent and time itself slowed, all her focus was on that one hand and the body it was attached to. Her heart most likely have stopped beating. When she became aware of the world around her once more, she stood up, quickly went over to him and reached out to grab his hand with a big smile.

When they both got out, Rarity just had a love-struck expression when she was looking at Marcus as he looked around.

"Uh… Rarity?" he continued to look.

"Hmm?" she barely listened as she held his hand with both of her hands.

"Do you know where the Train Station is?" he looked at her with a confused look.

Rarity was processing the information given to her for a few moments before she blinked her eyes and let's his hand go with a blush, "Oh, um, of course, Marcus." She looked to the left side of the street and pointed, "J-just go down that street, take and left and it's pretty straight forward from there."

He grabbed her hand and started running, "Good! Come on! We have to hurry!" Rarity almost tripped a few times before she started running right behind me, still holding hands as he continued to tow her.

When we got to the station, the train was just stopping as we got up to it. I panted and watched the train come to a complete stop and whistled loudly. I looked at Rarity, she was hunched over, resting her hands on her knees and gasping for air. I chuckled and lightly patted her back, "We'll have plenty of rest on the train, Rarity. Take your time." then I rubbed her back and smiled down at the panting mare.

After a moment, she stood back up and straightened out her clothing, "Oh dear. I should have worn something else for the occasion." She looked at herself to see if everything was in perfect shape.

When we saw two armored, gold figures step out, Rarity quickly stood straighter. When the two stood at attention on either side of the doorway, Celestia showed up and she saw us. She smiled and stepped out gracefully, "Good morning, Ambassador Marcus and Fair Rarity." She was looking down at us with a gentle smile. Hm, that's a new title for myself.

Damn it's hard to see her with her breasts in the way, "Good morning, Princess Celestia. Nice to see you again." I smiled up at her.

After we greeted, she showed us in the train cart. It wasn't that much different from our own train cart, but this one looked a little more elegant and colorful. She got up front and started leading us through the cart and we got on to another one just across a small gap between the two carts. When I got in, it took us to a short hall that leads to another door at the far back and a large room to the right with windows that were covered by curtains.

She got up to the door, slides it open and gestured us in. When we got in I saw four, normal sized beds at the back and four, cushioned seats near the door and finally a large cooler right in front of us.

We walked in so Celestia could get in as well. I sat down near the window and Rarity right beside me with a slightly tired expression. Celestia closed the door with a metallic click and sat down right in front of us with the same smile.

Just as she was about to speak, Rarity widely yawned and covered it up with a hand to be a little more polite. "I'm sorry, Princess Celestia. I'm a little-"

"Tired?" Celestia finished her sentence and she nodded with closed eyes. Celestia then reached out with a glowing finger and when she touched her forehead, Rarity just leaned against me and rested the side of her head on my shoulder.

I chuckled and positioned her head to a more comfortable positioned on my shoulder. Hearing her light snoring made me smile, "Well… that's one way to get her back."

"Oh? For what exactly?"

"When I told her she could come along, she strangled me with her arms and I passed out on the couch."

She made a throaty giggle you could barely hear, "Well, Marcus. It seems you gained information about her." she leaned in and lightly brushed aside the sleeping mare's hair.

"I guess. If my blood flow stops from her constricting hug, I guess did something good." I chuckled, reached up and lightly scratched the sleeping mare behind her ear. She smiled and lightly moaned.

After two hours of speaking and laughing with each other, the train finally stopped with a screech and a whistle. Rarity moaned, lifted her head off my shoulder and stretched out her arms and arching her back. She slumped down and blinked her eyes towards the floor.

"How was your sleep, Rarity?" I asked.

She jumped a little on her seat and looked at both of us with wide eyes. She calmed down but held a pink blush as she started straighten out her clothing. "I-it was pleasant…" she then sat quietly and played around with her fingers nervously.

Celestia giggled, "Well then, you two. We must be going now." she stood up and walked over to the door and slid it open. Rarity stood up next and I was right behind her. I got ahead and opened the door for them and gestured out with a light bow. When we got out, the Train Station wasn't that different from Ponyville's, but the buildings ahead looked a little more familiar.

"The Palace shouldn't be far from here." Celestia said as she started walking down the short stairway and four more guards surrounded us. We caught up to her; I was to her right and Rarity to my right as well. Celestia looked down at me, "Welcome to Canterlot, Marcus. The Capital of Equestria." She said with a smile and looked forward once more.

I looked around and it seemed pretty modern, but all the residents wore over the top, uptight clothing, weird hats and jewelry. The little stores and coffee shops looked similar from my world but they looked a little more… old fashion and fancy. When they started noticing Princess Celestia and her guards, they also saw me and Rarity walking beside her. Those that wore expensive looking clothing looked a little disgusted and intrigued at me, and some that wore what looked like actual, regular clothing looked at me in curiosity and interest… especially the mares.

"Princess Celestia?" I continued to look around the street and the not so tall buildings, "Why is almost everyone in here wearing expensive clothing?"

She sighed, "Well, Marcus. Everypony living in here think only the nobles and the rich should only occupy the city. Thankfully Fancy Pants and his wife thought otherwise." She looked down at me, "Here, if you know somepony really important, then they think you're important as well." She returned her gaze at the street.

"I guess your kind have its own share of downsides. See? We're not too different from each other. It's just we're a little more advanced and even more numerous." I said and looked around a little more, "And it looks like your kind is driven by currency as well."

"Sadly, yes. It seems we haven't grown up very much sense I was born." Her voice seemed a little disappointed.

"Hey, like I said, 'we're not that different'. Our kind is still an infant for all I know."

After a while walk, we reached the castle gates with tall walls on either sides. The guards saluted at her presents on the sides. Celestia lifted her hand as it started glowing an eerie yellow, the gates produced a sharp, metallic click in reaction to her magic and slowly started opening in front of us. When it was fully open, she started walking in and we followed right after.

I looked around in awe at the tall, tough white walls behind me, the beautiful gardens and trees around us and the huge ass palace in front.

"Oh… my God." I spotted little birds singing in the trees and smiled, "This is the most beautiful and stunning place I ever been in. How in the world did you manage to make this place?" we continued walking towards the castle doors. Rarity just looked around with a sly smile.

"With time of course. It took at least eighty years to finish it all." We walked up the short stairway and up to the doors. The two guards opened them for us and saluted. The other four guards around us then faced us and saluted with unreadable expressions. "Come. We have readied lunch in the Dining Hall." Right after she said that, my and Rarity's stomach growled, begging to be fed. Celestia chuckled at our stomachs, "Let's hurry, shall we? My sister is waiting for us."

"Damn…" I barely whispered as I stood in front of the long room with large windows on the sides, lighting up the long table in the middle. I squinted at the far end and saw another being just sitting on her seat, waiting.

When we neared the end, the being noticed us, especially me. Her coat was navy blue, her hair and tail were similar to Celestia's but it looked more like she had the whole night sky in them. She wore a dress that hugged her body neatly and wore a black, sparkling tiara just behind her horn. It seems she had actual hair that covered the base of her horn and part of her forehead.

The blue mare then stood up with a smile and brought out her hand, "Are thou the Ambassador?"

I happily shook her hand and nodded my head with a smile, "Yes, ma'am. My name's Marcus." I politely answered. She was about the same height as I was and her tone of voice was a little less softer then Celestia's but it fit her quite well.

"Princess Luna. We are pleased to meet thee, sir Marcus." She sat back down on her seat.

I sat down beside her and Rarity to my right. Suddenly an arm leaned over my shoulder holding onto something. I looked over my shoulder and almost planted my face onto the mare's chest. I quickly leaned away and looked up at her. She giggled adorably at me and just laid the order sheet in front of me. She stepped back, put her hands behind her back and puffing out her chest, showing off her nearly perfect breasts.

I looked back at the leather envelope and opened it with a light blush, "Does the maids Have to be so revealing?" I thought to myself before I looked at the menu. When I saw some few food images that had meat in them, the thought I had literally a second ago was blown away and replaced with the thought of eating something with Meat!

"Oh God, it tastes so good!" I thought to myself as I chewed the grilled meat. I had no idea what it was exactly but it was meat and that's all I cared about. Having a vegetarian diet for a few days is enough for me. The way the meat watered in my mouth was nothing compared to eating veggies. "Note to self. Pack plenty of Beef Jerky before going back. IF I'm going back anyways." I thought to myself once more before swallowing.

"Satisfied, Marcus?" Celestia asked with a gentle smile.

I chewed once more and swallowed it with a nod, "Very." I answered with a smile. I looked over at what Rarity was eating. It was… something… I had no idea what in the world what it was. It had some kind of plant in it, and this small gravy thing in the middle… Well at least she seem to enjoy the thing... whatever it is.

After the meal, the maids took away our plates and poured us some water on our glasses, "So, Marcus. What should I do when we reach your world?" Celestia asked as she rested her elbows onto the table and placed her chin on the palms of her hands.

I sat back, crossed my arms and thought for a moment with a slight frown, "Well… first contact is very sensitive." I looked at her, "When we go through the portal, you stay calm and just smile at everyone you see. I'll try my best to not get them to fire at you with guns or harm you with anything lethal. But… when we Do get through their alarmed state of mind and get to the President and the other leaders, show them you're kind is not to be messed with. Show them… something," I played around with my arms and hands while I looked at her, "You know like, use your magic on something, anything to let them think second thoughts on taking over your world. But maybe keep the secret of you having full control over the sun. We're not used to controlling large, burning gas giants. Our universe is based on chaos and disorder right down to the smallest atom. Your universe seems like… the opposite. Harmony and order you know?" I finished.

"Hmm… I see…" Celestia stayed silent for a moment, most likely analyzing what I just said.

Luna lightly cleared her throat to break the silence and we all looked at her, "Marcus. Please prey tell." She seemed a little eager by the way she looked, "What is your kind's 'night life', like?" she asked as she played around with her fingertips, eager to know.

I sat back and searched my memories, "Well… Within the cities, it's bright, lively and almost everyone is pretty much awake at that time to have a bit of fun." I said. I looked at her and her eyes were wide in awe and interest as I spoke, but then I lifted a finger, "But… they don't to see the night sky…" I crossed my arms and waited for her reply.

"Wha… why not, Marcus?" she leaned against the table, her breasts resting where her plate used to be. Damn, these mares are all just teasing me now.

"That's simple, the cities are too bright. If you go up and orbit around the planet in the vacuum of space, you can see the lights on the highways and in cities. It's almost like a giant spider spun its web of light across the land and coastal areas. If you look up from the streets within the cities, there's little to no stars at all. All you would see is the moon… sometimes. The tall buildings mostly cover the skyline." I finished.

"Oh… we see." The Princess of the Night then sat back with a slightly disappointed expression and crossed her arms across her breasts.

"Though if you live outside the cities and live in a small community, you Can see the star lit sky, Princess Luna." I tried to reassure her and smiled, "But when you're out of civilization and into nature, you can see our whole galaxy, littered with literally trillions of stars over head, bright as day and shinning bright." I chuckled, "Your kind is lucky, you can actually see your sky and from what I saw from Ponyville, Canterlot isn't very bright. We have Astronomers and Stargazers that would Love to see your sky, Princess Luna. I know I do." Oh god, seeing her shy blushing and adorable smile lifted my heart.

"Th-thank you, Marcus." She thanked me and blushed even harder.

I lightly chuckled, "A pleasure, Princess Luna." After a moment of silence, I looked up back at her still blushing face, "Oh and we do this one thing Every year all around the world." I rested my elbows on the table, "It's called a New Year. No matter where you are in the world, in a small town, in a city-anywhere, we stay up all night right up until midnight, and getting our fireworks ready. Right when that finger hits twelve, we say…" I paused for a moment, then suddenly sprung out of my chair and threw out my arms in the air in a big surprise. Both Princesses and Rarity nearly fell out of their seats at my sudden action, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I yelled my loudest with an enthusiastic tone.

I simply sat back down and adjusted my glasses, "Then the fireworks go off, littering the sky with dazzling colors and we party All night long." I finished off with a simple smile and drank the glass cup of water to rehydrate my suddenly dry throat.

I looked at the mares as they tried to recover from a near heart attack and took their time breathing. I looked towards the Dining Hall's threshold and saw the guards and the maids were staring at us like we were going crazy. I chuckled, gently rested the glass down and checked my watch with a smile.

Luna giggled, "Oh Joy! When is that occasion happening, Marcus!? We love to observe it happen!" she asked with a big grin.

"Well its August right now in my world so it'll happen in four months." I answered.

She squealed happily then looked at her sister Celestia with a smile, "Sister, can we see the New Year celebration in the Human world?" she asked eagerly.

"It does sound entertaining. I guess we can when we go once the treaty have been made." Celestia answered and Luna squealed in joy.

After Marcus and the Princesses spoke a little more, Luna went away to go do her royal duties and Celestia started giving them a grand tour of the castle. Rarity stayed by his side while they both looked around as Celestia spoke. She mostly observed and listened to Marcus and Luna talking to one another back in the Dining Hall. It kind of pinched her heart when he made another mare blush from his complements. It's making things harder for her to figure out how to gain his attention if other mares are trying to do the same thing to him. But when they were talking, it did intrigued her about the New Year Celebration. Maybe when he comes back, he'll take her to his world and watch the fireworks with her.

She smiled at the thought; watching the celebration from on top of the hill, alone and have his arm wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Oh she wanted that so much; just have her in his loving, gentle arms.

Without evening knowing, she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her waist to try and 'feel' her daydream about him. Suddenly a door to her right opened, causing her to jump in surprise and grabbed something that was closet to her tightly, which was Marcus's arm. In an instant she saw who it was, she wanted to set fire to the unholy thing and jackhammer its pretty little face then set Dynamites in its torso.

"Aaaah!" Blue Blood yelled as he tried to cover his face from the sight, "Aunty! Why is That thing doing here!? And why is Rarity here as well!? Get them out of the castle! I Do Not Want To See Them!" he ordered the mare.

When he said those words, Rarity wanted to claw at him, but then the guards quickly shoved a potato bag over his head and started carry him away while he struggled and yelled at them in a muffled voice. A guard got up to them both and bowed his head.

"I am sorry for that, Ambassador. We're taking him to the dungeon and please forgive of what he said." he said before going after his fellow guards.

Rarity smiled a victory smile. She was so Glad that thing was taken away to the dungeon and out of their sight. Now she just hoped she could dunk his face in a tub of vomit and that slob that pigs eat in Applejack's farm.

"I'm sorry about my nephew, Marcus. Can you forgive of what he said?" Celestia said with pleading eyes.

"Was that Blue Blood?" he asked as Rarity looked at him, then back to the Princess and she nodded. "Hm. If he stays out of our sight I guess I can forgive." He answered.

Celestia smile gratefully, "Thank you, Marcus. Shall we continue?" she gestured to the hall and he nodded.

Rarity smiled at the thought of Not seeing that colt for the rest of the day in the castle. Then it dawn on what she was doing. She slowly looked down and saw she had her arms around his. She held him… She Held Him! Rarity's smile grew even wider. He didn't seem to mind of what she was doing so she tightened her embrace a little more and whispered. "Thank you." to his ear. She was too grateful for him to let him go anymore, even when she was blushing madly.

"Huh… I guess I did something good." I thought to myself as my right arm started to feel num from Rarity's embrace.

After our little tour of the castle, which took at least about two hours, Celestia ordered a Tour Guide and a chariot for us to show us Canterlot. The city looked pretty okay I guess. To me, it didn't look too special, although its architecture were interesting to see but to me, this capital was just another city, nothing more.

When we got back to the castle and after our dinner, Celestia told me if we would like to stay for the night. She wanted me to meet with other leaders from other countries tomorrow afternoon.

"Sure." I looked at Rarity, "You?"

"I love to stay, Princess. Thank you." Rarity answered with a nod.

Celestia nodded at them then a maid went to her side, "Follow the maid and she'll take you both to your bedchambers. Have a good night, you two." She said as she started walking away.

"This way please." The familiar maid said before she started walking through the hall. We started following her. Damn it, why the hell are all the maids wearing these revealing dresses!? I can see this girl's white, tight panties every time she swings her tail and ups her very short skirt with each step!

I looked away and looked out each window as we pass them by. The sky was orange and the sun was now halfway gone at the far horizon. It looked quite beautiful to say the least. When we turned a corner and started going up the spiraling stairs, I just looked down at the steps and thought, "We need rules to keep this world from falling apart."

When we got to another hallway full of doors, she stopped at the first door and turned to us, "Your bedchambers, Miss Rarity." she opened the door for her and gestured in with a gentle smile.

Rarity then turned to me with a smile of her own, "Goodnight, Marcus. And sweet dreams." she said before going in and closing the door behind her.

"This way please." the maid said as she walked over to the next door in the row. I followed her as she opened the door for me with a smile, "Goodnight, sir." she said then winked.

I just ignored her, "Thank you. Goodnight as well, ma'am" I replied in kind and walked in. Just as she closed the door behind me, I heard her giggle and walk off. I looked at the door for a few moments before returning my gaze at the dimly lit room.

It wasn't too big, but it had a large, queen sized bed to my left with drapes hanging around it, a bathroom to my right and a large window with a desk in front of it. Outside those windows now showed stares and the rising, bright moon. I sighed and stripped down to my shorts. I flopped down onto the bed and smiled. It felt good to be on my own bed, but then I preferred Rarity's comfortable couch even more. Sure this bed was big with soft pillows and a blanket, but for me, it was a little too soft.

After a moment of just laying there, watching the sun set, I decided to think up what rules will be set in place if they agree with me.

In the other room, Rarity was already stripped down to her bra and panties and rested on her side on the comfortable bed. She closed her eyes and blanked her mind to let sleep take her over.

After a few minutes, she groaned and turned over and patted her pillow. Ten minutes later she opened her eyes with a light frown. She then sat up on her bed and hugged her legs closely.

She looked around the dark room, trying to figure out how to get herself sleepy. She looked at third pillow to her right and embraced the cool, soft, sack of feathers. She then smiled and tightened her embrace, "Mmm… found yah." She said and laid back down while hugging the pillow. For some reason, she pecked the pillow and rested the side of her head onto it with a satisfying sigh. "Goodnight." She said to the object like it could understand her**.**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone.  
Like always, comment if you want, good reading and have a nice day.**

Bo: (The sly macaw hides herself within the shower curtains, waiting for her target to send out her new practiced word. When she heard the yawn of Rarity and sighing, she slowly peaked out and saw the mare scratching one of her butt cheeks and smacked her lips together as she went up to the mirror. The bird then suddenly sprang out and yelled out an ear shattering) MORNING!  
Rare: (Just as she handled her Tooth Brush and Tooth Paste, her body tensed up suddenly as she heard the Macaw right behind her, sending the contents of the Tooth Paste shooting out, emptying it completely and almost snapping her brush in half with clenched fists. She quickly spun her head around and saw the bird flying away with a giddy squawk) Bo! You Get Back Here, NOW! Or I'll Pluck All Your Feathers Out! Ugh! Stupid, Bird! BO!

Image: Morning Surprise!

** art/Bathroom-Surprise-437068293**


End file.
